The Giver of Life
by Fourshotchild
Summary: The untimely desertion of Edward Cullen gifts Bella with otherworldly guidance. Her venture leads her to an unbreakable and sustaining love, an imprint.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Twilight fan-fiction. I've fallen in love with world of Twilight. I just wanted to thank you for stopping by and I hope ya'll enjoy this first chapter! Please feel free to voice your opinions! Have fun!

**The Giver of Life**  
"Rebirth"  
_Chapter One_

_I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams;  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.  
- Evanescence _

Edward's retreating form would forever be burned in her memory. He slipped away in the darkness promising never to return. The torturous pain consumed her body. She toppled upon the moist earth screaming his name. Only her panicked heart responded. Bella's torment evident in its dangerous speed and harsh pounding. Her pale hand pushed against her chest to stop the thunder. She tried to regulate her breathing but nothing. Choked, dry sobs escaped her chapped lips. "_No_," she pleaded. Bella imagined this was the definition of eternal agony. A life without Edward wasn't worth living. All she could think of were the what-ifs. Maybe if she'd made different choices, her beating heart wouldn't be exploding from her chest. Ironically, mortality would be her saving grace. Death couldn't come sooner.

She lay a tangle of limbs deep within the forest. Her chocolate eyes vacantly staring at the full moon. If only the earth would swallow her whole. Bella allowed herself a moment of weakness shedding her pent up tears. Their warmth contrasted horribly against her chilled cheeks. "Kill me," she whispered into the night. "Take away this excruciating pain." Her words faded against the harsh wind. Nature, itself, seemed to shun her. Bella closed her eyes and curled into a fetal position. It gave her an odd sense of security. For the first time since her arrival to Forks, she honestly wished she'd moved to Florida. A mother's embrace was exactly what she needed.

A formidable sleep tried to compensate for her emotional exhaustion. Bella found herself enable to struggle against it. A peaceful dream world intoxicated her. It was a beautiful oasis hidden in a vast desert. She stood over a clear pool of spring water staring down upon her naked reflection. Tropical fish swam just beneath the surface distracting Bella from her disturbing appearance. A small smile pulled at her lips. The simple creatures seemed to dance in streams of blue, green, and red. Watching them, her pained memories began to fade. The change was more than welcomed.

"Isabella," a gentle voice sang behind her. Bella turned around only to be dazzled. A towering woman stood extending her winged arms out to her. She seemed to be dipped in gold outshining the ever burning sun. A heartwarming smile displayed her perfectly white teeth. Bella walked into her waiting embrace. Turquoise feathers surrounded her tiny form. Their softness wooed her into a state of complete relaxation. "Isabella, my daughter," the woman repeated. Her chain-mail gown spread waves of heat throughout her cold flesh. "You are safe."

"He left…."

"Yes, and you came to _me_."

"I want to die," Bella whispered.

"Isabella, a human capable of unconditional love never dies. Accept me as your guardian, mother, and goddess. Become a priestess of Isis."

"Can you make pain go away?"

"Yes, dearest daughter."

"Okay," Bella sighed engulfing the woman's amber scent. It intoxicated her weak senses. Her doe eyes drooped in pleasure. She found herself falling into a coma-like state. The Eden disappeared, and yet, its essence remained as if it were etched into her soul. Bella expected to awake in the icy woods but found herself comfortably tucked in bed. Something strange had happened. Normally, she'd write off the entire event as a chaotic nightmare. However as promised, Bella felt no pain. Pleasantness replaced the growing agony. "Edward." His name felt like any other word on her tongue. Strange indeed.

Bella climbed out of bed and prepared herself for a new day. She didn't know what happened, but she was eternally grateful. A hot shower sounded wonderful. Grabbing a odd change of clothes, the newly repaired Bella showered. As she scrubbed her skin, she noticed a hint of gold in her porcelain complexion. The water drops seemed to magnify its hue. Bella thought nothing of it. She finished washing her hair and used her fingers to comb the knots. A few stray strands fell into her hand. They were darker than before. She chalked it up to the water's interference. With a happy sigh, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her breasts and cleared the mirror. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her. Bella leaned closer to the mirror. It was her face but slightly more exotic. Thick, black lashes framed her molten eyes. She knew her normal reaction should've been fear. However, she felt as if this was _normal_. "A priestess," she breathed. How was it less believable than a world full of glittering vampires?

She threw on her worn jeans and a thin t-shirt. Its light shade seemed to bring more attention to her inhuman appearance. And, it didn't bother her. Modest Isabella Swan felt assured. She glided downstairs without a single mishap. Her father waited for her in the kitchen sipping out of a coffee mug. He looked up from his newspaper and choked. The hot beverage spilled all over his pristine uniform. "Bells, uh… you look-different." She smiled but remained silent. There weren't many food options in the refrigerator. Weird, because she bought groceries only two days ago. "Yeah, I only have cereal but we can do some shopping later. I know I should have prepared better especially with you starting school and all…." Starting school? Bella whipped her head from the confines of pantry and stared at her startled father. "In fact, you should probably be heading that way now."

"School? Dad, I've been going to school for the past year."

"Of course, you have Bella," he snorted. "But I don't think you should wait to start at Forks High School too late in the year. You don't want to be living with your old man forever." It was a joke but not a funny one. Bella pulled out a chair and sat quietly. Her hands held her face in an upwards position. What in the hell was going on? "Are you okay?" She nodded and decided her best option was to follow orders. In the end, she just grabbed a banana and decided to explore school. Her Chevy waited for her like every other day. She got in and let herself become consumed in her thoughts.

Forks High School looked the same. People lounged around in the parking lot gossiping and telling jokes. What she didn't expect was to be the center of the universe once she stepped out of her truck. It was like the first day of school all over again. A creepy sense of deja vu settled in the pit of her stomach. Bella hated the attention and immediately set out for escape. She scanned the parking lot only to find the Cullens watching her from the sidelines. Relief coursed through her. Despite Edward's presence, she strolled up to Alice with a smile. The immortal pixie tilted her head to side in a comical fashion. "Alice," Bella breathed. "Please walk with me? I don't think I can handle this." A glazed look came across her face before she jumped at the opportunity. Her cold hand grasped hers but promptly dropped it. The temperature difference was excruciating.

"You run pretty hot there Bella," she giggled.

"Look who's talking. You feel like the artic."

"You're new here," she stated. "Why don't I show you to the office?" Bella took a step back and took a deep breath. Alice didn't remember her? A certain panic set in. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Jasper started to use his ability to calm her down. Bella flashed a fierce look in his direction. A blackness bled into her yellow irises. The Texas solider stepped protectively in front of Alice but she pushed him away. "She won't hurt me Jazz. She's going to be my best friend!" Her nimble hand grasped Bella's t-shirt and pulled her away. The entire school populace awed at the new student, Isabella Swan. The girl who befriended a Cullen within two minutes of being on school property.

* * *

High school proceeded uneventfully. The instantaneous friendship between Alice and Bella played as a public buffer. To her elation, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley steered clear. Their hushed whispers barely reached her ears. Bella imagined the conversation drifted towards the student body's deranged opinions of the Cullens. A rumor spread that she was secretly related to the vampire clan. The yellow hue of her eyes fueled it. Jasper, unabashedly, caught her between classes to examine the abnormality. Alice attempted to stop the soldier's inspections but failed miserably.

Only two members of the Cullen clan ignored her untimely appearance, Rosalie and Edward. Their lack of interest made itself apparent during lunch. Alice insisted Bella join their table after foreseeing the event. The clever vampires purchased easily disposal food items and toyed with their trays through the entire duration. Bella allowed herself to glance at Edward twice. His honey colored eyes never reached her own. He picked at his ham and cheese sandwich with a foreboding expression. It amazed her how detached she truly was. Towards the end of lunch, Bella asked him for his sabotaged meal. Edward pushed the saran wrapped mess towards her and left. Alice apologized profusely.

"Don't worry about it, Alice," Bella smiled. "Edward can be a tad dramatic. I'll talk to him in Biology."

"How would you know," Jasper inquired. "In fact, how would you know his school schedule? I don't recall any of us informing you." His Texan drawl rolled with each syllable. Bella couldn't remember the southern distinction before. She widened her smile and started to reply, but Alice whisked her away.

"Why are you being so accusative, Jazz? I told you Bella is going to be my best friend. Don't you trust me?" Her pleading golden eyes made her husband wilt. Emmett mimicked a whipping sound and whispered something to Rosalie. The blonde merely glared in Bella's direction. "Everything is going to be okay! You know better than to bet against me," Alice grinned.

"Alright, darlin'."

"That's the spirit! I'll see you guys later," she paused only to gaze at Bella. "Let's get you to moody Edward. I have a _feeling_ you'll be his lab partner. He'll be a little temperamental, but I think you guys will work everything out!" Bella nodded in agreement but kept her thoughts silent. She felt no need to make the same mistake twice. Involving herself with Edward would only result in losing Alice again. The future foretold of his betrayal and she wasn't idiotic enough to repeat the torment. Isis gave her a get-out-jail-free card and she'd be damned if she ruined it.

The biology lab looked exactly the same. Each student sat in their original seats. Mr. Banner pointed out the open seat next to Edward with a tightlipped smile. The bronze haired beauty didn't share his professor's enthusiasm. Like before, he shifted his marble body towards the wall and kept his eyes forward. Bella wasn't resentful. In fact, she worked on the phases lab with a positive attitude. She pulled the answers from memory but pretended to examine the cells. Edward had no say in the entire project. A slight frown marred his handsome features. He yanked the scope from her grasp while she penciled in the final answer. It was completely out of retaliation. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?"

Edward flashed a dangerous smirk and shook his head. Mr. Banner stepped back reflexively. Fear laced his very essence. He was dazzled by the immortal's predatory nature. A few of the students were catching onto the teacher's strange behavior. Bella took initiative and nudged Edward. A snarl ripped from his full lips. She decided to take a different approach and reached for Mr. Banner. Her skin shimmered slightly when they connected. The middle aged Chemist snapped out of his stupor and smiled again. He awkwardly thanked Bella and began wandering around the room. The classroom returned focus to the project at hand.

"What was that Edward? You shouldn't project yourself like that."

He shifted to face her. Black eyes zoomed onto hers. "Don't presume to know me. Alice may have befriended you, but I will _not_. Do not speak to me as if we're intimate," he hissed. "If you have any sense of self-preservation, you'll stay away from my family."

Bella scoffed and rose from her stool. She eyed the hungry male before her with mild amusement. "Edward, you may as well get used to me. I'm here to stay. You don't have to like me. In fact, this partner arrangement is as far as our relationship will ever go. Just be aware that I know more than you realize. I can't believe what I fool I was…."

"Miss Swan, class isn't over," Mr. Banner shouted from across the room.

"I'm well aware. We've finished our lab. You can give the golden onion to Edward. Maybe he'll use it like a bar of soap." The metaphor was meant as a mouth washing jest and unlike the rest of the class, he understood. Another growl rumbled in his chest. Bella rolled her eyes and left the classroom. Alice was rounding the corner with a bathroom pass. Her tiny figure glided across the hall with inhuman grace. She hugged Bella tightly and spouted more apologies. The live teenager didn't have the heart to remind her that she was exposing her gifts.

The bell rang during her tirade. Edward was the first to exit the laboratory. His cold fingers forced the painted vegetable into Bella's arms. Alice scolded him mentally for his rude behavior. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped suddenly. Edward's dark orbs latched onto the onion within her grasp. Bella looked down and nearly choked. Her pale hands were glowing vibrantly. The spray painted, _dead_ onion began to bloom before their eyes. Gold paint chipped off and was replaced with violet buds. Green stems sprouted from the newly white exterior. Alice jumped forward to hide the miracle from public view. Bella decidedly passed the onion back to Edward. He accepted it in awe.

"Well, I think this constitutes a reprieve from gym."

"Are you kidding, Bella," Alice chuckled. "Is that all you can think about? You just made an onion grow! I knew there was something special about you! The way you just came up to me earlier… it was as if you knew me! Can you see the future?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with hope.

"No, Alice. You're the only person I've met with that uncanny ability. This is all new to me. I've never made something _grow_ before. The most I've been able to do is shield Edward from my mind. I never considered that as an ability per se. It was more like a convenient handicap."

"You know," Edward breathed.

"I did tell you that I knew more than you realized."

Alice clapped her hands in an erratic fashion and bounced on her leather soles. She resembled Tinkerbelle more with each passing moment. "If you don't want to go to gym then we should go shopping! We can take your truck to my house and grab my car. A couple shops in Port Angeles are having amazing sales! You'll find a perfect outfit _and_ a new book." She didn't bother waiting for an answer. Alice fixated on her brother and invited him. Edward passed too flabbergasted with Bella's magical reveal. With a high pitched squeal, Alice pulled Bella away from campus leaving more gossip to circulate the halls of Forks High School.

* * *

True to Alice's word, Bella found a perfect ensemble. The majority of her clothes revolved around sunny Arizona. She was in dire need of a coat, sweatshirt, and boots. Of course, Alice knew of her lacking wardrobe. The fairy-like vampire escorted her into a dressing room without any clothes. She took it upon herself to search for the masterpiece. Bella knew all to well how Alice operated. She leaned back against the floor length mirror and curled up with a worn copy of Wuthering Heights. Three sentences in, the immortal barged in with arms full of clothes.

Typically, Bella hated playing Barbie but Alice's absence made the trip more enjoyable. They agreed on a navy peacoat, a form fitting hoodie, and a pair of flat Steve Madden boots. Bella Swan didn't even attempt to pay. The Cullens would never allow it. Alice almost bubbled over when she didn't argue. "It's almost like you know me inside-and-out," she exclaimed. "You didn't complain once! We'll have to plan a trip to Seattle! Oh, this is so much fun!"

The girls ended their successful venture at a local bookshop. To Bella's surprise, Alice asked to wait outside. She claimed it reeked of wet dog. The only scents to hit her nose were musty paper and sage. Bella shrugged and began perusing through the shelves. A native man greeted her minutes later. He offered assistance but she declined. There was only one book she desired, the Quileute anthology. She'd already read the contents cover-to-cover, but she enjoyed its existence. It represented the unraveling of the supernatural world.

Bella plucked the text from its confines and walked to the counter. The owner had disappeared again. She set the book down and surveyed the counter. Papers and pens cluttered the pine surface. Bella resisted the urge to put the madness in order. However, her yellow spheres caught the glimpse of a dying Aloe Vera plant near the register. Its green stems were severely browning. Bella eyed the shop. No one was around. She picked up the potted plant and felt a warmth flow through her fingertips. The familiar golden hue flooded down her arms and to her hands. Slowly, the Aloe Vera returned to life sprouting new leaves. A gasp broke her fixation.

"How did you…." Bella whipped around nearly dropping the terra cotta shell. She managed to place the plant in its original position. With a forced smile, she tapped on her book and pulled out her wallet. The native got with the program. He completed the sale but tried to converse. Alice heard his badgering questions from the porch. She plugged her nose dramatically and waved Bella out. Thank god.

"You just _had_ to show off," Alice giggled. "I thought I'd let you sweat it for a minute. You should be more careful. They might make you into some kind science project. Can you imagine? It does make me wonder though. What if you can heal other things besides plants?"

"I don't know. I guess it's something I'll have to look into."

"You don't sound too psyched."

"This is just weird," Bella admitted. "I woke up this morning… Let's just say that yesterday was _very_ different."

"Well, I'm personally glad you're special. It makes it easier to be myself. I've been without friends for so long. I mean, my family is nice and all, but I need other people in my life. The moment you walked up to me in the parking lot, I thought my prayers had been answered! I'm sure Jasper will enjoy a break from shopping."

"You're not suspicious of me?"

"Of course not! Unlike the others, I know your future! If you were to do anything out of line, I'd know. That's what I keep telling them," Alice sighed. "You'd think they'd trust me by now. When have I ever steered them wrong?"

The conversation twisted into something lighter during the ride back to Forks. Alice rambled about high school, her family, and fall fashion. Occasionally, she'd ask Bella a personal question. She found the fast paced sentiency soothing. Even Alice's neck breaking speed relaxed her body. Bella allowed herself to soak in the forestry and building storm clouds. A year didn't change Forks's outward appearance. The small Olympic town remained quiet, destitute, and beautiful.

When the girls parked in the Cullen's driveway, Bella loaded her truck. She thanked Alice for the wonderful afternoon but passed on meeting Esme. Her amiable excuse was grocery shopping. Alice pretended to understand its necessity. It was a sweet gesture on her part. They shared a temperature crazed hug and split ways. A bright smile remained fixated on Bella's face throughout the entire night.


	2. The Imprint

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **So, here's my second chapter! I just wanted to thank my reviewers and anyone who stopped by! Please feel free to divulge your opinions! Oh, and enjoy!

**The Giver of Life**  
"The Imprint"  
_Chapter Two_

_My gift of self is raped; my privacy is raked.  
And yet, I find- And yet, I find...  
-Staind_

The following days blurred together. Bella found herself following her normal routine: breakfast with Charlie, school, the occasional play date with Alice, visit the local grocer, and then home. After dinner, she completed her schoolwork and read a bit of a Bronte novel. The only difference between her _lives_ was Edward Cullen. She could work beside him in Biology without feeling the draw. Her previous attraction was completely nonexistent. She went as far as to touch his bare skin to make sure. The electricity never zapped. He even recoiled at the small lapse. Bella couldn't have been happier. Her joyful demeanor became infectious.

Come Saturday, Bella decided to visit Jacob Black. She threw on a pair of jeans and a vintage t-shirt. Her new boots and coat completed her ensemble. A quick phone call to Billy led her to the beach. She parked her decrepit Chevy about twenty yards from the packed beach. Dozens of teenagers littered the sandy shores. Bella climbed out and scouted the waters. She caught sight of Jake's long locks in the distance. He was dunking Embry under chilled water. Their friend Quil was laughing on the sidelines. His thick hands clutched his muscled stomach. Bella strode to the trio with a white grin.

She stood next to Quil for a couple of seconds before he took notice. He glanced from his peripheral vision before doing a double take. His laughter abruptly ceased. Jake released Embry from his torment to assess the situation. A gorgeous smile lit up his face. "Bella! When did you get here? You look…," he eyed her from top-to-bottom with a lustful gleam. Bella lifted her right brow daring him to finish his sentence. "Great!"

"Thanks, Jake. I just got here. I called your house and Billy said you were here. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

"Not at all," Quil smirked. "I'm Quil Ateara."

"And, **I'm** Embry Call."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Bella Swan."

Jake and Embry trudged back to the surface and dried off. The boys worked together to spread out a blanket to sit on. Bella stole a corner and removed her boots. Her naked toes wiggled themselves into the moist sand. She threw her head back and allowed the sun's rays to soak into her skin. A golden warmth radiated from her being. She almost felt bad for Alice being cooped inside.

"Wow, Bella. I swear you looked twenty shades paler a week ago. Your hair looks darker too." She titled her head towards Jacob and merely smiled. There were no logical explanations to her bodily changes. Bella could only imagine how Jacob would react to her rejuvenating ability. "Are you wearing contacts?" She shook her head no. Maybe, she should've lied.

The inquiries ended when Quil mentioned a group of girls to their left. They knew them from school. He hollered in their direction and received a series of flirtatious giggles. He leapt at the opportunity. Jake rolled his eyes at his whorish behavior while Embry blushed. The sweet stain complimented his browned complexion. Bella told him so. It elicited a rosier shade on his cheeks and burning jealousy from Jacob.

"So Bella, how's school with the palefaces? Make any friends?"

"It's a work in progress. Strangely, a lot of people seem scared of me."

"Scared of you," Jacob scoffed. "Why would anyone be scared of you?"

"Don't ask me. I walk down the hall and other _palefaces_ scramble."

"They might just be intimidated. You're very pretty," Embry added.

"Uh, thanks," Bella stuttered. Pure embarrassment reddened her ears. She looked away from her present company and focused on the crashing waves. One of her free hands followed her toes' example and dug into the sand. To her surprise, a familiar shimmer flowed down her right arm. Bella jumped from her spot sending sand everywhere. Her Quileute company sat startled. She stared at the ground waiting for something to emerge but nothing happened. Relief flooded through her but only momentarily. Within seconds, an army of crabs surfaced from the ocean.

"What the hell is going on," Quil shouted. He wasn't the only one. Teenagers deserted their sites in fear of the swarming shellfish. Confused screams filled the shore. "Let's get out of here! It's not even crab season! It's like that old movie, Attack of the Crab Monsters!"

The boys ran north towards Jacob's house. Bella remained fixated. Her eyes roamed the sea of Porcelain Crabs. Their brown bodies scampered across the beach encircling her lone form. Curiosity bested her. She kneeled on the disturbed blanket and extended a glowing hand. The Flattop creatures drew to her appendage like moths to a flame. Bella expected to be eaten alive or pinched to oblivion, but they didn't. Their beady eyes peered at her with wonder. A soft smile claimed her lips. She reached out and stroked their wet shells. Bristly hums purred against the sand. Bella lost herself in their comforting masses.

Sirens echoed in the distance. The callous noise cracked into her serenity. She pulled her hands back and bid the Porcelain crabs goodbye. As if they understood, the shellfish dispersed. They took to the water or burrowed in the sand. Police cruisers tore onto the beach along with a beaten Ford. The officers recognized Bella Swan immediately. Instead of the searching for deranged crabs, they asked her about her Forks' transition. She welcomed the distraction. The two natives in the pickup listened from their open windows. Bella found it odd but kept her mouth shut.

Towards the end of the investigation, Jacob returned to the "crime"scene. Exasperation etched on his handsome face. "I thought you were right behind us, Bella! Why didn't you follow? I was worried sick. Quil poisoned my brain with all those crab monster visuals! Charlie would've killed me if anything happened to you." Bella shrugged her shoulders and apologized. It didn't appease him. "Weren't you scared," he asked.

"Not really. They seemed harmless to me."

The police officers chuckled. "Well, you **are** a Swan."

"I guess…." She nudged Jake playfully. "I really am sorry. Don't be mad."

"Fine, but you have to come over. Dad's ordering pizza."

"Sure, sure," Bella grinned. She waved goodbye to the officers and pulled Jake to her Chevy. They passed the two natives waiting in the Ford. Jacob glanced at them but quickly looked down. Curious, Bella scoped them out. She immediately recognized one of the men as the bookshop owner. The other looked to be around his mid-twenties with a chip on his shoulder. They shared the same stiff lipped frown. Bella went against her better judgment and nodded a hello. There was no visible response. She shook off the rudeness and drove to the Black residence. Alice was probably freaking out.

* * *

The local news reported the crab influx the following morning. Various cell-phone snapshots depicted the unnatural event. Charlie sipped on a cup of black coffee ridiculing the display. He couldn't understand the overplayed hype. His coworkers filled him in on Bella's report. She explained the critters returned to the ocean minutes later. He ended his commentary on a positive note. "At least it wasn't a murder case." Bella agreed and placed a stack of pancakes on a television tray. The chief thanked her with a mouth full of dough.

Alice called as predicted an hour after breakfast. She briefly chatted with Charlie before interrogating Bella. The insightful vampire pointed out that Bella was in every photograph. She dished the true happenings in hushed tones. Of course, every Cullen heard their conversation. Emmett was rolling over in laughter on the other line. He poked fun at Bella's ability to call shellfish on a whim. A loud smack echoed through the headset. She could only assume Rosalie shut him up. Alice tried to hide her amusement ineffectively. Bella cracked a smile at her own expense. Truthfully, she enjoyed these newly discovered powers. She'd always been the lame human amongst godly beauties. Her only worry was why.

Another call beeped in. Bella wished Alice a good day and clicked over. Jacob's rich voice poured through. He invited her to a bonfire and cookout. She wholeheartedly accepted. Bella had never attended a tribal outing. The anthology barely touched all Quileute folklore. Jake sighed in relief and designated a time. In five hours, she'd endure her first story telling. They hung up on a pleasant note. Bella informed Charlie of her plans and received a thumb's up.

"Jacob's a good kid. I'm glad your becoming friends again. Billy told me that you made quite the impression yesterday." Bella knew _that_ insinuation. He'd always wanted them to date when Edward was in the picture. If only she'd listened.

"Yeah, I had fun."

"Good, Bells. I'm glad you're making friends. That Alice sounded nice on the phone. She's one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" Bella nodded. "Well, you can't go wrong there. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are standup people. I haven't had a lick of trouble with any of their kids." If he only knew.

Charlie finished off his coffee and readied himself for work. Bella used her excess time to clean the house. Dust covered every possible surface. There were piles of laundry to be done and a stack of dishes in the sink. She turned on the stereo and clumsily danced her way around the abode. He left a bit after one o'clock telling her not to work too hard. Bella kissed his cheek and handed him a sack lunch. No matter how she magically morphed, Isabella Swan loved her father.

Time flew by as she scrubbed, waxed, and polished. She lost track while folding an infinite pile of sheets. Bella shuffled up the stairs to shower nearly breaking her neck. She had set aside a pair of boot cut jeans and thermal top to change into. The steamy water did wonders for her aching shoulders. She made time to blow dry her dark hair and lotion her incredible skin. To make a good impression, Bella even applied a little makeup. She finished by sliding on a pair of converse and throwing on her new hoodie. The mirror revealed an exotic femininity that Alice would be proud of.

Bella rushed to her Chevy and pushed the rustic beast to its limits. She made decent time considering her engine topped off at fifty. Jacob was waiting on the front patio with one of his signature smiles. He jogged to the driver door and escorted her out. Bella found his chivalry adorable. She accepted his offered elbow and followed him to the bonfire. They made small conversation until they reached the beach. A group of thirty or so natives were already filtering around the towering pit. Hamburgers and hotdogs were roasting on a nearby grill. Laughter filled the twilight air. Bella felt strangely at ease being surrounded by complete strangers.

Quil and Embry made their appearances known by poking an unaware Jacob. It turned into a playful wresting match. Bella sidestepped the testosterone surge and greeted Billy. He, in turn, introduced Quil Ateara Sr. and Harry Clearwater. All three men seemed to eye Bella speculatively. It made her skin crawl. She excused herself with a forced smile and sat down on a worn log. Their dark eyes traveled with her. Bella pretended to be oblivious and scanned the crowd. Most were new faces with the exception of the two men from yesterday. She spotted the bookshop owner immediately. He was conversing with a young woman near the beverage table. His calloused hands waved in the air reenacting a story. The girl looked unbelievably infatuated with his tale. Her body language spoke volumes.

His companion from the day before sat cattycorner to Bella. He was leaning against another log and staring blankly into the fire. His long legs stretched several feet ahead of him. If she had to guess, the man was a few inches over six feet tall. He only wore a pair of cutoff jeans. The flames highlighted his bare chest and defined his Hollywood eight pack. Like most of the Quileute, he inherited dark features. His cropped hair rivaled ink while his eyes resembled onyx stones. His aura reeked utter danger and yet, he seemed harmless.

"There you are Bella! Do you want something to drink?" Bella gazed upward to see Embry hovering above her. She nodded with a smile. "Okay, I'll be right back. By the way, Jake left for a minute. His dad made him return to the house for something."

As Embry walked away, Bella felt something shift. A feverish warmth pressed against her clothed shoulder. Her yellow eyes glanced to her side. The giant native had moved to her right. She sucked in a deep breath praying she hadn't been caught staring.

"Hello. I'm Sam Uley. You must be Chief Swan's daughter, Bella."

"Yeah," she breathed. "Hi."

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no."

"Well, Bella. I know we won't be able to talk openly here, but you should know that you're touching the log." Bella's brow rose in confusion. Seeing this, Sam inched away from her and looked down. A familiar golden glow illuminated her fingers. The dead tree was rooting under her embrace. Green leaves were beginning to sprout beneath them. She ripped her hand away and stashed it into her pocket. Sam returned to pressing her side. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Oh my god. Did anyone else notice?"

"I don't think so. I only happened to notice when Embry spoke with you."

"Is this why Billy and the others were watching me?"

"Partly. My cousin claimed that you revived his Aloe Vera plant. I was told to keep a close watch on you after the crab incident. Your experience on the beach wasn't yours alone," he admitted.

"Just great," she sighed. "I haven't meant for any of this to happen."

"I believe-"

"Here yah go, Bella! I got you a Sprite. Is that cool," Embry interrupted. His doe eyes twinkled like embers. She nodded and rewarded him with another smile. "Hey, Sam! How are you?"

"I'm great, Embry. How are you? How's your mother?"

"We're good. I see you met Bella. She's pretty awesome, huh?"

Bella blushed and snaked the soda from Embry's hands. She drained the iced beverage with a wolf's zest. Attempting puppy dog eyes, she asked him for more. He happily agreed and disappeared through the crowd. She fixed her attention back to Sam and frowned. "What will they do? Billy won't tell Charlie, will he?"

"No, we keep secrets as you'll learn through our legends. I believe the tribal leaders only wanted verification. It has been over a century since a true healer has been among our people. They would never do anything to endanger a spiritual being."

"I'm not Quileute…."

"That doesn't matter, Bella. You are a being that gives life. It also seems you can communicate with nature. The tribe doesn't take that power lightly. You may be a paleface, but you are well acquainted with our tribe. Your father is best friends with two council members. Jacob, Quil, and Embry seem to be taken with you. They are deemed to be future protectors of the tribe. I think it's only a matter of time before you find a purpose amongst us."

"_Protectors of the tribe_," Bella repeated. She dared not mention her involvement with the Cullens. In her previous life, she vaguely remembered Paul insulting Edward. He must've been a protector. A part of her hoped Jacob wouldn't hold such animosity. Regardless of their race, the Cullens were decent beings.

Loud footsteps swished in the sand behind them. Bella vacated her thoughts and gave attention to Embry. He slid a larger Styrofoam cup in her hands. She snorted at its obnoxious size. It was filled to the brim with Sprite. Bella didn't have the heart to tell him that she despised sugary drinks. Her stomach was already upset from the first helping. Mind over matter, she silently chanted. The brilliant smile that spread across his face helped feign contentment. She thanked him anyway.

Jacob returned soon after. He gifted his father a wooden smudge stick. Billy lit one end and drafted symbols in the air. The fleeting conversations came to an end. Everyone chose a spot around the pit and locked eyes on the handicapped chief. Jake rolled Billy around the people to spread the incense. Embry explained that the lighting of sandalwood opened each tribal ceremony. It exorcised evil energy and insured protection. Bella grasped the information without hesitation. Its empowering presence draped over her like an invisible cloak. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting back to the deserted oasis.

A moonlit darkness shadowed the Eden from tainted eyes. The vibrant wildlife exemplified the sparkling stars in the black sky. Bella felt a cool breeze brush against her naked body. She glided her soft hands down her skin to feel the altered effect. Joyful laughter sang behind her. Bella moved towards the voice with unadulterated happiness. Winged Isis awaited her. The goddess's painted lips curled at the corners while her infinite spheres poured love. She glided upon the earth as personified wind. Bella beamed under the immortal's attention.

"Beautiful Isabella, you've come."

"Yes, but I don't know how."

"You have basked in the moon's elements. Your soul descanted to me."

"Strange things have been happening…."

"My priestess, you are an embodiment of my power. Your touch heals the wicked, your voice graces all life, and you lure the followers of earth. No entity will deny your will."

"But, why me?"

Silence ensued. Bella reached for the goddess's touch but toppled into the mortal realm. Her free hand wrapped itself around a worried Billy's wrist. The crippled man sucked in a sharp breath at her sudden awareness. Blackness swirled in her molten irises. A blinding light exploded between them. Embry yanked Bella off their leader and held her tightly. Surprised gasps spread like wildfire. Before many witnesses, William Black rose from his wheelchair. His decrepit legs became pillars of strength. Bella choked back a sob and pushed Embry away. Every set of eyes zoomed in on her. She leapt to her feet and ran. Fight or flight took over. Alice's words sprang to mind, _science project_.

Her feet closed half the distance. A pair of thick arms entangled themselves around her torso before she could make it. She expected her captor to be Sam, but she was mistaken. Embry Call twirled Bella around refusing to release her. Maddening tears cascaded down her cheeks. He rubbed small, smoothing circles down her back. "It's okay," he whispered. His hot breath tickled her ear. "Everything's going to be okay." For some reason, Bella believed him. A twinge of beatitude returned.

Pounding footsteps interrupted their moment. Sam's hulking figure solidified before them. He forcibly separated the teenagers sending Bella to the ground. A ferocious growl pierced through the tension. Embry kneeled into a predatory crouch and began convulsing. A knowing look passed over Sam's face. Bella scooted back and watched the scene unfold. The two men went into action. Punches were thrown in rapid succession. An electric current played between them. She had never seen anything like it.

Two familiar males entered the scene. Bella recognized one of them as the infamous Paul. They stood on the sidelines insulting Embry. She couldn't believe their audacity. It only fueled Embry's ire. The kind hearted Quileute snarled and landed a hard blow to Sam's chest. A satisfactory crunch echoed in their crowd. Paul whooped and pumped a fist. Bella rose to her feet in utter astonishment. Gradually, the two men were transforming. Fur sprouted from the skin, bones began to shift, and their faces elongated. One moment they were men, and the next, they were wolves.

Embry stopped brawling immediately. A confused and crazed gleam glistened in his brown orbs. He trotted backwards from Sam. His horse sized form came in direct contact with Bella. Embry whipped his head around and locked eyes with her. An unforeseeable force knotted them together. Bella had only felt such a tie towards Isis. It was wholesome, adoring, and unbreakable. By the look in his animalistic pools, he felt the invisible connection too. All she wanted to do was touch him.

"Well, would you look at that," the stranger surmised.

"Yeah, the poor bastard phased and imprinted within minutes," Paul laughed. "Jacob is going to flip out when they hook up. Doesn't he have some fucked up crush on her? Man, oh man. This is going to be good."

Bella ignored the others' banter. She allowed herself to soak in the grey canine before her. On four legs, he stood nearly seven feet tall. Black spots were scattered along his sleek coat. She dug her fingers across Embry's lean body. He purred in appreciation and moved into her touch. Bella could've spent days exploring his gigantic form. Unfortunately, the sounds of many were heading in their direction. Sam carried a mental conversation with Embry telling him to flee. He refused to leave Bella's side. The unknown native caught on quickly and ordered her to follow. She wasn't allowed time to ponder. Sam's towering wolf plucked her from the ground and tossed her onto his back.

Paul and his friend phased into wolves during the run. Shreds of clothing exploded into the air like confetti. The four canines ran as a pack through La Push. Bella had no clue of their destination. The Quileute legends' neck breaking speeds made it impossible to decipher their immediate location. She decided to let herself go and enjoy the wind whipping through her hair. Everything would be sensible later.

The gallop turned into a bouncing trot. Embry, Paul, and the unknown wolf left Sam's flank and shifted left. An emptiness began to build in Bella's stomach. She associated the undesired feeling to Edward. Uncontrollable tremors shook through her body. Her ride took notice and picked up speed. They tore through the forest and only stopped when they were yards from her home. She tumbled off Sam clutching her torso. He reverted back into his human form. A regretful smile on his face. Bella choked back a sob.

"The pain will subside. It's only a side effect of the imprint. Don't worry."

"Make it stop!"

"Embry is the only one who can. He'll be by your side in no time. We just need to fill him in on his tribal obligations. No protector has phased and then immediately found his imprint. It'll be difficult for both of you." He inched closer to her and gripped her shoulder. "You and Embry share a soul binding connection. What you feel, he feels. He's fighting with Paul and Jared as we speak to be near you."

Bella pulled away from his touch. To her, Sam was speaking riddles. All she could think about was Isis's promise. The goddess swore to remove this emotion. She shuttered at the thought of being weak again. No hell on earth would bring her back to Edward's cold arms. Whatever this was, she wanted no part of it.

"An imprint is a connection between soul mates, Bella. When it's new, there's a terrible ache when mates aren't together. I've been where you are. I imprinted over a year ago. What you're feeling right now lessens over time," Sam explained. "I promise to return him to you. You'll understand what I'm talking about. First, I have to teach him about his wolf. He's just as scared as you."

"Please go away," she whispered.

"It'll get easier. Just go inside. I'll have Embry return your truck."

"Go away…." And, he did. Sam morphed into his animalistic form and disappeared through the tree line. Bella crashed onto her knees reliving her worst nightmare. She expected Isis to whisk her away but her soul remained tied to Forks. Betrayal, desertion, and solitude… No one was there to pick up her shattered heart. Salty tears slid down her cheeks. She considered digging herself a grave. Only Charlie's impeccable timing uprooted her plans. His police cruiser pulled into the driveway with a dull whine. Bella rose and dried her face. She'd be strong for her father. He was just as alone as she.


	3. Pack Sister

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for stopping by and leaving wonderful reviews! It helped fuel my fire so to speak. I hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter! Please feel free to leave any comments!

**The Giver of Life**  
"Pack Sister"  
_Chapter Three_

_I'm worst at what I do best,  
And for this gift I feel blessed.  
Our little group as always been.  
__-Nirvana_

An incessant beeping drowned the deep hum of the air conditioning. Bella rolled beneath her comforter attempting to filter out the aggravating sound. With each passing second, the alarm's pitch rose. She covered her head with a pillow. Unfortunately, a chipper Charlie knocked on her door chanting something about bacon. "I'm up," she sighed. No grease on this earth could prepare her for the day ahead. She'd hoped for a new, painless morning, but the pit in her chest had only spread. Sam claimed Embry could resolve this nightmare. She tossed and turned all night expecting him to throw rocks at her window. He never showed.

She climbed out of bed and went through her morning ritual. Nothing panned out. The hot water was used up, Charlie drank all the coffee, and she'd forgotten to put her jeans in the dryer. Bella's clothing options were limited to a short dress or leopard print leggings. Both of which were gifts from Renee. Price tags still hung off the tight fabrics. She sang a child's tune to pick an ensemble. To her chagrin, the little black dress won. Luckily, she purchased some ballet flats "last"summer.

When it came time to apply makeup, Bella nearly fainted. The yellows of her eyes glittered in the mirror. They resembled citrine stones lain upon black velvet. Thick lashes highlighted the wonders making her appear otherworldly. Despite her inner turmoil, her pallor took a brighter hue. The only sign of heartbreak rested beneath her hypnotizing spheres. A grim shadow had formed due to lack of sleep. Bella dabbed concealer beneath her eyes and brushed on dark eye shadow. Cover Girl hid every physical flaw. She forewent styling her lush hair. It became apparent that natural beauty fell under priestess guidelines.

Sunlight filtered in from every window downstairs. The scent of Windex and pine clung to the furniture. Charlie wished her a good morning from the kitchen. His nose buried deep in the local paper. Burnt bacon and eggs sat on the stove. Bella forced the botched meal down with a glass of orange juice. She applauded her father's attempts at cooking but made him promise to never do it again. Charlie chuckled and relinquished the chore without complaint. They shared each other's company in silence until public duty beckoned them. Father and daughter walked outside together and to Bella's surprise, her Chevy rested in the driveway.

"Have a good day at school, Bells!"

"Thanks Dad. You too. Work, I mean."

Charlie drove off and left her to her own devices. Bella climbed into her pickup and immediately searched for sunglasses. A pair of cheap aviators were stowed away in the glove box. She sighed in relief and prayed to Isis. All she desired was to get through the day. With a flick of the ignition, Isabella Swan sped to school.

Like most mornings, Forks High School's parking lot was packed. The entire student body cluttered the sidewalks and grassy areas. Bella pulled into an empty spot near the Cullens. Alice skipped to her side with a shit eating grin. She'd seen the vampire with a similar expression on her eighteenth birthday. It did nothing to heal her dismal emotional state. The hyper pixie interlocked their arms and tugged Bella towards her family. Emmett shared his sister's zeal. Something was definitely up.

"Hey, Bella! You look absolutely amazing! Is that dress new?"

"Thanks… what's going on?"

"What do you mean," Alice feigned innocence.

"I've seen that look before. Even Emmett's excited. You're hiding something. Just come out with it." Bella's tone was harsher than intended, but it didn't deter Miss Cullen. She sucked in a deep breath and mentioned an upcoming thunderstorm. Bella stopped her mid-sentence. "No, I'm sorry. I'd love to go but you'll have visitors."

"Visitors? I didn't _see_ anyone."

"Trust me on this. Three nomads will show up during the baseball game. Having a human will only cause problems. All of you should be careful. Keep Edward close."

"Are you certain?" Disbelief etched on Alice's beautiful face.

"Yes, very. These vampires aren't good news. One of them is an insatiable tracker. He's been the cause of the recent murders in town. If I show up, I'll become prey. You guys go and have fun. Make sure to strike Edward out." Emmett burst into laughter. He was never one to entertain the seriousness of a situation. It helped elevate some of the group's tension.

"Well, if you're sure. I just wanted you to meet the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme are dying to make your acquaintance. Edward won't stop talking about you." Bella glanced at the copper haired immortal and caught him staring across the courtyard. She followed his line of vision to a restored muscle car. Its age rivaled her Chevy's. Tinted windows hid the mysterious driver from view. She shrugged it off and returned her attention to Alice. However, the nimble vampire's focus was latched onto the classic two-door. An annoyed frown pulled at her glossed lips.

"What's going-" The driver's door creaked open. It snapped Bella to attention. A sun kissed native crawled out of the car's confines. His incredible height rivaled Sam's. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and an unbuttoned plaid shirt. His muscled chest exposed to everyone. The guy looked like a Calvin Klein model preparing for runway. Bella's eyes traveled up his body and landed on his face. His jaw was square, nose straight, and cheekbones high. A pair of light brown eyes searched the crowd and landed on her. She recognized him immediately, Embry. Before Bella could stop herself, she ran to him. The pain instantaneously dispersed.

Embry opened his long arms and captured her. Electric relief coursed throughout her body. Sam was right. She never wanted to leave his embrace. He nuzzled into her half-dry locks. "God, I've missed you. I tried to get to you sooner but Sam gag ordered me. He made me sleep. As if I could! All night I tossed and turned waiting for the sun to rise. I had to see you," he whispered. "I've been worried. I could feel you through the bond. Are you okay?"

"I am now," Bella smiled.

"Good." Embry loosened his hold to look into her eyes. The aviators acted as a unnecessary shield. He removed them and sucked in a breath. "Your eyes… Do you realize how beautiful you are?" A rosy blush heated her cheeks. She ducked her head only to find it within his grasp. "Don't hide from me, Bella. Never hide."

"I'm embarrassed! You're always complimenting me."

"Well, you better get used to it. I don't think I'm capable of hiding my thoughts and feelings from you. The imprint makes it impossible."

"_Imprint_… that's what Sam mentioned last night. He said it was a connection between soul mates. Do you believe in it, Embry?"

"I believe the facts, Bella. The moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were special. Despite Jake's claims on you, I wanted you. I went out of my way to be around you. When the thing happened between you and Billy, I freaked. I was afraid something horrible had happened to you. You ran away and I went after you. Sam pushing you to the ground elicited my wolf. I'd subconsciously claimed you before phasing. I think the imprint just magnified my feelings towards you. Do you deny the bond between us?"

"No, it's just… I don't know what to think about this."

"Why not **just** feel? We can figure everything else out later."

"Okay," she breathed. A panty dropping smile blossomed on Embry's face. It only heightened his allure. Bella lost herself in his gentle eyes. He slid his hand from her chin towards her burning cheek. Tingling sensations remained from his fingertips' wake. Embry leaned forward to kiss her but abruptly stopped. His nostrils flared as if picking up a terrible stench. Before Bella could react, he switched their positions. Embry's soft demeanor shifted into absolute rage. Edward Cullen stood a mere six feet away.

The supernatural beings stared at each other silently. Embry labeled him as a immediate threat. Slight vibrations shook throughout his body. Bella rested a slender hand on his back and willed whatever power she could muster. He calmed down but his posture was set in attack mode. Edward wasn't any better. His honey colored irises swirled into darkness. By his damning expression, she knew the vampire was picking through Embry's brain. Whatever he heard, he didn't like. A tight lipped frown formed on his bluish lips. Bella stepped between them but refused to remove herself from Embry. Their connection demanded comfort.

"Can I help you, Edward?"

"You know this mutt," he hissed. His tone caught a nearby group's unwanted attention.

"Yes, Embry's my… boyfriend?" Bella glanced upward and Embry's smile reinstated. She'd accept any possible progress. "We met this weekend on the reservation. It was kind of like love at first sight."

"Love? Do you know what _he_ is?"

"I don't judge, Edward. You know that better than anybody."

"How can you date **him**? He's dangerous, Bella."

"As opposed to what? Embry would never intentionally hurt me. If you haven't noticed, you're not sunshine and rainbows either. Despite your vegetarian diet, you've always wanted my blood. I know I'm your singer Edward so stop judging me."

"How could you possibly know that," he breathed. "Did Alice tell you?"

"Of course, she didn't. Remember what I said on the first day of school? I told you that I knew more than you realized. You need to accept that fact. Whatever obligation you imagined to stroll over here and throw insults, toss it aside. As I recall, we aren't even friends."

A regret reflected in Edward's eyes. He bobbed his head in farewell and stiffly reunited with his family. A baffled Alice waited for him. She attempted to sooth him with a mental pep talk. The brooding vampire nodded here-and-there trying to keep a clear face. A part of Bella felt guilty for being somewhat harsh. He'd always been protective, but in this timeline, their intimate ties were severed. Edward Cullen had no one but himself to blame.

"So you hang with leeches," Embry questioned. He sounded more curious than angry. "Did you know about the pack too?"

"No, not really. Last night was my wake up call. You know, the whole Sam and you exploding into huge wolves."

"You're not disgusted by me?"

Bella gazed upon his worried face with humor. "Are you kidding? Look at me! I'm a _healer_ that can call crabs from the ocean. We're both going through some changes. The question is, are you disgusted by me?"

"Honestly, I think it's kind of hot," Embry grinned. "Paul says I scored the imprint jackpot. Can't say I disagree." He surveyed the parking lot once more pointedly skipping over the Cullens. "How would feel about getting out of here? We could play hooky for the day. The guys want to meet you on less dire terms. Plus, I could introduce you to Emily. She's Sam's imprint."

Isabella Swan had never skipped a day of school. She more-or-less enjoyed the learning experience. There was also the fact that her father was chief of police. Bella had an image to uphold. However, Embry's absence tortured her. She saw no harm in one day of truancy. "Sure, sure. I'll just tell Charlie I'm sick." Better he hear from her than the school's secretary. "Should I drop my truck off at home or follow you to La Push?"

"How about we drop your truck off? I can bring you back before patrol."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." She stepped out of his embrace only to be pulled back. Embry crushed her against his chest. Her sparkling orbs looked up in confusion. The wolf grasped her chin and slowly dipped to her level. Their lips met in a delicate kiss. It was unlike any Bella had ever had. Their combined body heat created volcanic friction. She melted under his touch willing the world around them to disappear. Her arousal began to perfume the surrounding air. A lustful growl rumbled in Embry's throat sending vibrations down to her toes. Bella bit back a moan.

The school bell rang ending their contact. Bella had to peel herself away. She stumbled twice trying to make it to her truck. Her bare legs felt like jell-o. Embry found the sight quite amusing. His rich laughter echoed throughout the parking lot. Bella's cheeks enflamed with embarrassment. Not only had her clumsiness reappeared, but she'd also kissed a boy in public. She'd once again become the center of attention. The upperclassman still outside stood bug eyed with slack jaws. For once, she understood Edward's disdain for public displays of affection. It was as if her fellow classmates hadn't seen a kiss before.

Bella climbed back into her Chevy and waved a goodbye to Alice. She returned the gesture with less exuberance. Like her adoptive brother, the tiny vampire wasn't ecstatic about her newly found relationship. Crinkles formed around her petite mouth. She wanted to burst with forewarnings. Her gift halted any further action however. Bella knew whatever sneaky comment the immortal made, she'd retaliate. Only the promise of confrontation held Alice at bay. There would no doubt be a phone call later in the evening. The priestess dreaded it.

* * *

The drive to the reservation was a quiet affair. Embry paid unwavering attention to the slick asphalt roads. His light brown eyes accounted every twist, turn, and bump. He wrapped one hand on the steering wheel while using the other to grasp Bella's scorching fingers. His cautious driving differed greatly from her vampire family. They used their supernatural reflexes to fly on the rough terrain. Bella chalked his tentative behavior to being new. She could only imagine how Jacob would rein in his wolf abilities. He'd probably build the fastest motor vehicle on this side of the continental United States. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed his protectiveness. Bella felt unbelievably safe in his presence.

When they reached Quileute borders, Embry exhaled a deep breath and gently squeezed her hand. He took a few back roads deep into the woods. Bella had never traveled so far west into La Push. Very few people engulfed themselves in the wildlife. Even Jake lived near town. She peaked out the window and saw a small cottage in the distance. A couple of trucks were parked right outside the house. The closer they got, the more charming the abode appeared. It was a single floor dwelling recently whitewashed from wear. An unpainted patio wrapped around the front. Rocking chairs and potted plants decorated its floor. Blue shutters added a splash of color around the recently cleaned windows. It was entirely cozy and homey. Bella imagined herself resting outside with a paperback and a cup of tea. Whomever's house this was, had great taste.

Embry parked the car next to one of the pickups. He unbuckled themselves and turned the monster off. His large form twisted to face her. "Bella, there's something you should know. Emily has some scars that she's very self-conscious about. Try not to stare. Sam hates it." Bella nodded earning one of his dashing smiles. "Alright! Let's go meet the pack! I smell blueberry muffins!"

They climbed out of the car in unison. The momentary separation sent torturing chills throughout her body. Embry was quick to claim her hand again. Instant relief replaced the emptiness. She choked back a pleasurable hiss as he guided her inside the cottage. Bella doubted she'd ever get used to his powerful aura.

Sounds of laughter rang throughout the house. It filled the home with an invisible lightness. They followed the warmth into a small dining room. Sam, Paul, and Jared sat around an oak table shoveling softball sized muffins into their mouths. They looked up from their plates with childlike grins. Crumbs littered their happy faces. Bella couldn't hold back her own spurts of giggles. Here were ferocious werewolves acting like kids during a snack break. Embry whined beside her. His doe spheres searched the area for a spare muffin. A native woman answered his call with a platter full of baked goods. She strolled from the kitchen scolding the others for not leaving anything for their brother. Only Sam wilted. This must be Emily.

Embry took the clay serving plate from her small hands and set it on the table. He silently asked Bella if he could eat with puppy dog eyes and a pout. She nodded and turned her focus onto Emily. It became apparent why Embry commented on staring. Three scars ran across the left side of her face. They almost resembled claw marks. However, Bella found them strangely attractive. They added a sense of mystery to her dark features. Emily was quite beautiful. She stood a couple inches shorter than she with a voluptuous figure. Straight, raven hair traveled down to her waist and shined against the artificial lighting. She wore no makeup because she didn't need any. Like Bella, Emily was a natural beauty.

"You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you! You'll have to forgive the guys. When it comes to food, they forget their manners." Emily closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Bella followed through. Her heated fingers accidentally rested on her bare arms. She felt the familiar warmth travel down her extremities. The golden power flowed from her body into Emily's. The native woman moaned under her touch catching Sam's attention. He leapt from his seat and pushed Bella away. Embry caught her fall releasing a series of growls.

Sam blocked Emily from view and examined her body. He blatantly ignored his pack brother's ire. Bella held Embry at bay and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I can't control it! It just picks a time to show up…." A sob stopped her tangent. The towering alpha moved to his mate's side revealing an unmarred Emily. The scars on her face had disappeared. Salty tears slid down Sam's cheeks. His long fingers stroked the flawless skin with tender care.

"Do you believe me now," he whispered. Somehow, Bella knew the wolf was speaking to her.

"I guess I have no choice."

Emily brought a hand to her cheek and felt its smoothness. She ran from her fiancé's side to the bathroom. Sam watched her go with a small smile. "I'm sorry for pushing you again. Sometimes the wolf takes over before I can truly process what's happening. I guess you kind of understand what I mean." Muffled chortles echoed down the hall. Bella looked up at Embry and smiled. He nestled his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. Unfathomable peace spread between them.

"Damn, you're something else," Paul whistled. "Who would have thought a paleface would be a fucking healer? You should see Ol' Billy running around town, Swan. Sam had one hell of time reining him in. The council thinks it was some kind of spirit induced miracle, but Billy and Harry think you're the culprit. He wanted to drive straight to Forks to thank you. Jacob wouldn't let him though. Kid thinks he's bat-shit crazy. I can't wait 'til Black phases."

"I should probably go see him."

"No," Sam sighed. "If you go see him, it'll stir up more unwanted attention. The elders are holding a meeting tonight to discuss yesterday's events. I'm sure they'll request an audience with you soon. Regardless of your healing capabilities, you are now a member of the pack. It is tradition that an imprint be celebrated. They'll want to officially meet you and adorn you with tribal status."

Before Bella could respond, a glowing Emily reentered the dining room. Her long hair was pulled back with a leather strap. "Thank you, Bella. Words can't express my gratitude." She forewent another hug but offered a white smile. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome. I hope I didn't scare you. These powers are still new to me. Honestly, I don't know what else I can do. These things just seem to happen. I'm guess when I touch living things that have some sort of damage, they heal. It doesn't really explain the crabs though."

"Yeah, what was that about," Jared smirked. "That was some insane shit."

"I wish I knew. I think I need to do some digging. I know what I've become but it doesn't really explain everything."

Embry loosened his hold and took his original seat. He pulled Bella onto his lap refusing to lose the connection. "What do you think you've become? I know Sam thinks you're a healer, but do you?"

Bella leaned into his chest allowing his woodsy scent to envelope her. She had a serious decision to make. Either she could play tribal healer or admit that she was a priestess. The only thing drawing her from the truth was uncertainty. Bella didn't know if she was suppose to keep her true title a secret. Would Isis smite her because she revealed too much? A part of her knew that was ridiculous. The oath she undertook exceeded such trivial matters. They were ward and guardian, daughter and mother, **and** priestess and goddess. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest. These people were now her family. Despite all the magical interference, the love she carried for them was real. For all she knew, Isis could've created this destiny.

"Guys, there's something you need to know. I'm not exactly a healer."

"Uh, yeah, you are," Paul scoffed. "What do you fucking call healing people?"

"Let me rephrase. I can heal people and do other things, but it's because I'm some sort of priestess. Over a week ago, Isis visited me in my dreams. She saved me and asked me to become her priestess. I agreed. Ever since then, I've been undergoing some changes. I used to be freakishly pale, had lighter hair, and brown eyes. You probably wouldn't even recognize me."

"You mean like the Egyptian goddess?"

"What do you mean _saved_?"

Bella shrugged. "I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth. I'd rather not go into specifics. Isis took away my pain and offered me a new life. She told me I'd be able to use some of her gifts. I should probably Google her. Last thing I need is more surprises. What if some stranger actually sees? I'm lucky that only supernaturally tied beings have seen me in action."

"This is just rich," Paul laughed. "You want us to believe this crock?"

"Shut up, Paul. If she says it's true, then it's true," Embry seethed. "We're werewolves for Christ's sake. Not to mention, there's flipping vampires in the town over. Don't be so damn close minded."

"Who are **you** calling _close minded_?"

"Enough," Sam ordered. Both wolves brought their boil to a simmer. "Embry is right. We have no idea what's fantasy in this world. Respect your pack sister." He broke away from Emily and moved towards the new couple. "I think the both of you should look into this. Embry's can use his free time for research. Like I said before, we don't want to draw unwanted attention to the pack."

"Okay," Bella breathed. "I'll make a trip to the school library tomorrow."

"I'll look online."

A silence spread through the room. Paul ended it by swallowing a muffin whole. He choked in the process. Moist batter exploded from his mouth. The pack shifted back into a contented ease. A new round of laughter bubbled to the surface. Emily brought out a tray of sweetened iced tea and frivolous conversation filled the house. Jibes were thrown, baked goods devoured, and wide smiles on every face. Bella wished the familial bliss would last forever. Isis heard her prayer.


	4. Relationships

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **So, I finally added the next chapter. I've been working on it for a while. Thank you so much for stopping by! Also, thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate the words of encouragement! I hope ya'll like this new segment! Please feel free to leave your opinions!

**The Giver of Life**  
"Relationships"  
_Chapter Four_

_Terrified of the open road.  
Yeah, where it leads yah never know,  
But rest assured he'll be on you' back...  
As the band dog howls and the young girl cries.  
-Flogging Molly _

A monsoon desecrated the following morning. The hard drops pattered against her bedroom window like bullets. Spurts of thunder shook the glass. Bella woke two hours early due to the constant pounding. She slid out of bed and watched nature unfold. The trees creaked and swayed against the building storm. A car alarm went off down the street. Streaks of lightning created disturbing silhouettes in the distance. Bella could feel the biting cold through the panes. She drew her curtains and tiptoed to the bathroom. Charlie had yet to rise. His loud snores echoed throughout the house. A hot shower sounded wonderful.

Bella went through the motions. She scrubbed her body raw, brushed her teeth, and blow-dried her lengthy hair. The priestess crept back to her bedroom and dressed in some warm attire. Charlie thumped up the stairs soon after. He knocked on her door while she was zipping up her boots. "Yeah?" The police chief peaked inside the room and smiled. His cropped hair fluffed out in several directions. Sleepiness still clung to his brown eyes.

"Morning, Bells. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I feel good. Sleeping helped." Lie, Embry did.

"Well, it's raining cats and dogs outside. It might not be a good idea for you to go to school. The news said the temperature supposed to drop. I think you better take it easy. I'll get some chains on your truck once the weather calms down."

"Are you sure? I could drive."

"It's better to not take chances, Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if they cancel classes. You can barely see through this muck."

"Alright, Dad."

He nodded and closed the door. Bella undid her shoes and tossed them back in the closet. She sat still for a moment trying to come up with a things-to-do list. Unfortunately, she'd cleaned the house only a couple days ago. They needed groceries but she was locked in. Bella had promised Sam to use the library. A pitiful sigh escaped her glossed lips. She'd have to wait on the books. Her outdated laptop would have to suffice. She stood up and slipped downstairs. A Columbian aroma wafted into her nose. Its strong scent relieved some of her disconnected tension. Bella missed Embry more than she cared to admit.

Making her way to the kitchen, Bella dug out needed breakfast supplies. She pulled out mixing bowls and an assortment of utensils. Pancakes sounded define. The priestess cracked a few eggs, measured flour, and obtained a pinch of salt. Puffs of powder landed on her pristine sweater. Her brows crinkled at the mess. She searched for an apron only to be disappointed. Instead, she wetted a paper towel. As she dabbed the weak material, someone knocked on the door. Charlie answered before she had a chance to budge.

"Hi, Chief Swan. Is Bella home?"

"Aren't you Jacob's friend," her father mused.

"Yes, sir. The name's Embry Call. May I please come in?"

"Sure." Charlie opened the door but gave the teenager a suspicious look. Embry pretended not to notice and bounded inside leaving a trail of small puddles. He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and muddy wife-beater. "Let me get you a towel," the chief huffed. "Stay put."

Bella eyed her imprint from head to toe. He looked gorgeous even covered in dirt and debris. She sauntered to his side with a gleeful expression. Embry reciprocated with a chaste kiss to her forehead. The contact sent delicious heat throughout her body. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. The damp cloth reeked of him. Her nostrils flared in absolute pleasure. She tightened her grip to bring him even closer. Charlie walked in at that exact moment. He began coughing like an flu victim. Bella reluctantly released him.

"Is there something I should know, Isabella?"

"Um, maybe?"

"_Maybe_? You can do better than that."

"Okay, Dad," Bella breathed. "This is Embry, my boyfriend." She pointed between them. "Embry, this is my dad."

"Boyfriend," he stuttered. "You haven't even been here a week, Bells!" A dangerous redness spread up his neck. Bella knew this to be an indicator of **extreme** frustration. She'd seen it before the _James_ incident. Without thinking, the priestess offered a healing hand and resolved the issue. He settled into a calmer state but refused to remove the fatherly glare. "Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." He shoved the towel at Embry and stalked off.

"I don't think he likes me."

"What's not to like," Bella smiled. "He's just being protective. You should count yourself lucky that he didn't grab the shotgun."

"_Great_…."

"He'll come around, Embry. Don't worry about it. How about some pancakes? I bet you're hungry. You look like you ran here."

Just a single utterance of food shifted his mood. He removed his shirt and dried himself off. Bella wrung out the stained wad and threw it into the washing machine. They traveled together into the kitchen. Embry took a seat in the breakfast nook and watched her fiddle with the stove. A comfortable silence spread between them as she cooked. His presence did wondrous things for her skill. Feeling at ease and relaxed led to little mishaps. Not a sprinkle of substance lay wasted on the counter tops. As a treat, Bella whipped a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for Embry.

Charlie reappeared dressed in his polyester uniform. All his weaponry and gadgets strapped to his belt. He poured a mug of coffee and sat opposite to Embry. Before the intimidation tactics could ensue, Bella placed a couple of pancakes slavered in syrup in front of him. She even smeared more butter than usual. Her dad noticed her sly attempts of bribery but kept quiet. Charlie cut up his meal and ate it slowly. Embry was practically salivating when he's plate came around.

"What would like to drink? We have orange juice, milk, coffee, or water."

"Is water okay?"

"Of course," Bella smiled. She grabbed a glass rivaling a vase and filled it to the brim with iced water. Embry finished the drink within seconds. Expecting it, she refilled the cup before he could say anything. He thanked her and tore into his breakfast. The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

Bella finished up the remaining batter and placed another stack on wolf's plate. Her father shook his head in disbelief. She joined them with a mug of creamy brew. The kitchen windows shuttered from storm's aggression. It irked her that Embry would sprint in this terrible weather. Werewolves couldn't be impervious to _all_ the elements. She eyed him carefully. He seemed completely healthy.

"So Embry, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad, please be nice."

"I am being nice," he stated as a matter of fact. Charlie set down his cup and gave Embry the most threatening stare he could muster. It would've scared any human guy shitless. However, Embry took it with stride. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and genuinely smiled. "Well?"

"I really like your daughter, Sir. I've never felt this way about anyone. She's sweet, caring, and unbelievably beautiful. Lucky for me, she's willing to give me a shot. I hope we can date and see where that takes us. I'll never hurt her. It'd kill me even if I tried," he paused to glance in Bella's direction. "I'd really like your permission, Chief Swan. You mean the world to Bella. It's partly why I came over this morning."

Charlie shifted uneasily in his seat. He looked between them and sighed. "Fine, but if you hurt a hair on her head, I'll **end** you. I don't want to see any hanky panky under my roof neither. Keep the door upstairs open. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay," Charlie rose from his seat and set his dishes in the sink. "I've got to go. Thank you for breakfast, Bells. I'll see you later." She nodded and kissed her father on the cheek. A pink blush heated his face. He shuffled out of the kitchen and left the house with an umbrella in tow. Embry was right. Charlie meant everything to her.

"You're father can be downright scary. If I wasn't indestructible, I might have actually wet myself." Bella rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee. "He's a good guy though. I wish I had a father like him. It also makes me feel better knowing he's with you when I'm not."

"Why? What's your father like?"

"I don't know. I've never met him," he sighed. "The pack's been talking about it in secret. They had no idea I was going to phase. It means that I'm related to one of them. A part of me wants to ask my mom. You'd think she would've mentioned this sooner. I hate not knowing."

"Oh, Embry…." Bella scooted her chair next to his. Their shoulders leaned together sending indescribable warmth throughout their bodies. She stole his hand off the table and held to her breasts. "I don't know what to say. If it were me, I'd want to know. Frankly, I can't believe the guys would gossip behind your back." Bella pressed a kiss on his knuckles. The salt on his skin flavored her lips. "And if you want to ask your mom, I'll stand by your side for moral support. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know what that means to me. Usually, I'd confide in Jake and Quil, but I can't. Sam gag ordered me to steer clear of them. I'm suppose to be too hostile to function. Whatever_._ Look at us!"

"Well, I'm your imprint. You can't hurt me. However, if the guys were to tick you off, you _might_ go ballistic. Both of us should stay low key for a while. I'm kind of disappointed I can't go to library today. It would've been nice to have some idea of what's happening to me." This time, Embry kissed her. He plucked Bella from her seat and sat her on his lap. His full lips raged a seductive battle against hers. She forgot her house arrested misery and lost herself in the imprint.

Embry moaned under her touch, but broke away so they could breathe. He nuzzled into her neck instead. Goosebumps spread beneath her clothes. "That's why I came by this morning," he panted. "I did a little research after patrolling. Apparently, Isis is an Egyptian goddess sometimes called the _Giver of Life_. Some say she deals with magic and others say love. The one consensus I discovered was that she lived among mortals. She taught common people how to grow crops and how to heal their sick. Isis had a soft spot for women too.

"I dug a little deeper and found out why the crabs responded to you. Isis has an array of animal symbols associated with her. Crabs are one of them. You could probably round up a swarm of snakes, crocodiles, scorpions, geese, or kites. The last one is some type of bird. I don't know if they live around here or not."

"Just great," Bella muttered.

"I think it's kind of cool. They could protect you against human enemies _or_ make a great Thanksgiving dinner."

"Embry!" She playfully slapped his back while his sweet laughter poured into her ear. A subtle sting spread through her palm. It was worth it. Despite their previous discussion, the werewolf knew what buttons to push to bring forth happiness. Bella adored his natural capability. In fact, she loved it. A year of her life lay wasted at the hands of a selfish vampire. Edward's self-righteous and forever brooding persona chiseled away at her heart. Sitting in her imprint's lap made her thankful that she'd endured the torment. Without Edward's dismissal, Bella would've never found true companionship.

"You look gorgeous when you smile like that."

"I could say the same for you," she blushed.

"Well, it's a good thing you're the only one capable of…," he paused and sniffed the air. Much like yesterday, Embry's nostrils flared in disgust. He abruptly stood from his chair. It screeched against the tile and fell onto its back. He lifted Bella into a standing position but kept her close. The lightness in his eyes had all but disappeared. "Leeches," he stated. "There's two outside the house." As if on cue, a light knock patted against the door. Embry bolted.

Alice and Edward Cullen waited outside on the porch. An obtrusive, Chanel umbrella shielded them from the rain. A series of snarls and growls flooded between the trio. The sight was _almost_ comical. Bella suppressed a chuckle and initiated interference. "Guys, calm down." The pixie passed the first motion. She forced a bleached grin and asked for permission inside. Embry obliged but only at Bella's pleasing touch. He pitifully stepped aside. Edward shook the umbrella out and trailed in last. One could cut the tension with a knife.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't know you had **company**," Alice rushed. "I was just so worried! I haven't been able to _see_ you since yesterday! We thought the worst had happened. After you warned us about the nomads and then leaving with a werewolf... I just didn't know what to think! I called you about a dozens times but you never answered."

A twinge of guilt burned in her heart. She had completely forgotten about the rebellion. Bella spent the majority of the day meeting the pack. Once home, her father demanded she sleep off her _ailment_. Was it possible that Embry acted as some sort of buffer? Her yellow eyes gazed at the wolf. His body language sang a dangerous tune. He looked ready to pounce at any moment. "I'm so sorry, Alice. Why don't we move to the living room? We can talk there." They each nodded. Bella snuck her hand in Embry's. For a brief second, he loosened up.

The vampires surveyed the room and decided upon the worn loveseat. Embry trudged further into the space and sat in Charlie's recliner. His strong arms pulled Bella into his lap. Edward snarled at their intimacy. Seeing the potential pissing contest, Alice mentally scolded her brother. He ran his chilled fingers through his bronze locks while hanging his head in defeat. It didn't deter the sprite. She continued to begrudgingly smile.

"I'm really sorry," Bella continued. "I didn't think. I spent most of my day on the reservation. Once I got home, Charlie sent me straight upstairs. He **thinks** I have some sort of cold. I should've called you immediately, Alice."

"It's okay! I'm just happy you're alright. I've never had my visions turn fuzzy. Edward thought it might be because of the mutts, but I wasn't sure." A low growl rumbled in Embry's chest. Alice threw her hands in the air like a criminal. "Sorry! It's not like you didn't call us "leeches" before you answered the door."

"You are leeches."

Alice stomped her foot against the carpet. The hilarities wouldn't cease. Her golden eyes were slowly receding into darkness. Bella pulled a Charlie and coughed loudly. The supernatural beings snapped to attention. "You guys need to stop the name calling. If you're going to be around me, you have to at least pretend to get along. Especially you, Edward."

"Why?"

"Because if the legends are true, you've been around Quileute wolves before. You have no reason to lash out. Embry's here to stay. There's absolutely nothing you can do or say that's going to change that fact."

"You don't know the revolting thoughts he's thinking."

Bella sighed and slumped into Embry. It was becoming devastatingly clear how unchangeable vampires were. "He's a teenage werewolf, Edward. I can tell you his desires aren't one sided. That's how relationships _should_ work. You live with three mated couples! Get over it!"

"What have I done to create such a raft between us," Edward whispered. "Your wellbeing has always been my main priority. No good can come of a human living amongst dangerous creatures." Alice squeaked in protest.

"Edward, you've done everything to deserve my repugnance. I'm not a bashful, lovesick fool any longer. Whatever feelings you hold for me, put them aside. You, yourself, told me that there would be no friendship between us. It's time you lived up to your promises."

An uncomfortable silence supervened. The vampires sat deathly still forgetting to breathe. Edward's tortured spheres bore into hers. She knew the message he was attempting to portray, love. He'd given her the same expression numerous times. Bella knew it to be a trap. Edward bated naïve virgins with his classic charm and left them to die of misery. For a moment, she debated rehashing their previous history. She'd visit the Cullens while Embry patrolled and relive her nightmare. Bella could retell their love story going into great detail of how he broke her. A small piece of her lavished in the thought. She was only human after all.

Alice sucked in a gulp of air drawing the group's attention. A murky gaze shrouded her bright eyes. She quickly snapped a mask into place, but it was too late. Whatever vision she foresaw entered Edward's mind. The forever seventeen year old openly sobbed. His venomous eyes returned to Bella's. Embry stiffened behind her. He was unprepared for a _bloodsucker_ to show such emotion.

Edward slowly rose the couch. He towered over the group for a moment. "I see," he breathed. "I apologize for interfering." Bella's head tilted to the side in confusion. Before she could question the silent dilemma, he vanished. Only the click of the lock signified his departure. She looked to Alice for questions but received a heartbreaking look.

"What'd you see?"

"It's nothing. Don't you worry! He'll get over it."

"Why are you lying, Alice? You don't have to."

She rose slowly from the couch and forced a tight smile. Her hands fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "I'll talk to you later about it. I should probably talk to Edward first. He's upset." Bella nodded and crawled from Embry's clutches. She wrapped her heated arms around the pixie's cold form. Both girls flinched from the drastic temperature change. "Be safe, Bella! With the mu-Embry around, I can't see your future. Please call me later? Maybe we can plan a girl's day?"

"Of course, _you_ can," Bella grinned. "I might even stop by at your house sometime. I'd love to see Carlisle and Esme."

The excited reaction never came. Alice merely nodded and vacated the house. Edward's Volvo rested in the driveway, but he was nowhere to be found. A tortured sigh escaped her lips. Somehow, the Cullen siblings knew her secret. It was the only explanation for their odd behavior. Alice hoped she'd plunge into their immortal world. She'd seen the change at some point. However, her visions were always subjective. Something happened inside the den to end their conquests. A part of her felt relieved, while another wilted. It made absolutely no sense.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Alice," she whispered. "I don't want to lose her friendship."

Embry guided her into the kitchen once more. "You won't. She cares about you." He took a seat and shifted uncomfortably. Bella's relationships obviously bothered him. The small distance between spoke plenty. "I think you just have to give her some time. It's not easy choosing a loved one over a brother." The double meaning wasn't missed by Bella. Her yellow spheres burned into his. For the first time, their nearness didn't heal the ache. She reached out to touch him but he recoiled. "I've got to tell Sam about this. He needs to know your friends with them."

"Embry…."

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'll be back later." He rose from the lacquered seat and left without another word. Bella waited for him all day. She dried his shirt, fixed a three course dinner, and read two books. Embry didn't return. The ache blossomed into agony. She felt like old Bella again. This time, she knew better than to ask Isis for any favors. It was time to grow up. At some point, the priestess knew she'd have to cope without supernatural assistance. It only seemed to make matters worse.


	5. Kebi & The Kite

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. I've written and rewritten this chapter three times. I've also had a death in the family. It's been rough. However, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and added this story to your favorites. That's super awesome! It always brings a smile to my face. *wink* As for this chapter, it's going to go further into Bella's supernatural development. It may seem a little strange, but it'll work out later in the story. I'd really love to hear your opinions and speculations! (If you want.) But, I wish ya'll happy reading and to enjoy!

**The Giver of Life  
**"Kebi & The Kite"  
_Chapter Five_

_Quicken to the new life,  
__Take my hand. Fly and find the new green bough.  
__Return like the white dove.  
__-Queen _

Pretending to be a normal human girl proved difficult. A number of things blocked the possibility. The most nerve wracking handicap was her magical touch. Bella struggled throughout the week to rein in the power. She analyzed every detail of her surroundings before making contact. On three separate occasions, she'd spurred the growth of a vegetative snack. Alice presented her with gloves the following Wednesday. The light material created a helpful barrier but earned Bella the nickname: Rogue. Emmett started the pet name out of fun. However, the student body began using it negatively. In all actuality, Bella had become somewhat reclusive. The imprint forced the solitude. She could hardly converse without keeling over. The Cullens worried, Charlie overanalyzed, and Bella played the elusive card. She was becoming quite talented in blocking the pain.

Being ostracized by her classmates wasn't only due to the strange accessories or odd company. No, the physical changes estranged her. Each passing day, Bella awoke with something new. Her mahogany locks darkened into pure black. It highly resembled wet ink. The bluish shine looked foreign, inhuman. Bella considered cropping her hair to rid of the terror. Of course, Alice forbid any such action. She cooed over its brilliance. Her marble fingers ran through the abnormally soft strands in wonder. It became an annoyingly daily habit.

The thing was, it wasn't just the hair. Bella's once vampire-like pallor tanned. The original golden glow had intensified. Her skin shimmered under **any** light. She bought bottles of expensive foundation to hide the hue. Long sleeve shirts and scarves became a necessity while interacting with others. Charlie noticed the fashion changes with parental concern. His comments filled all morning and evening meals. He actually suggested making appointments with a psychologist _and _doctor. "Something's not right, Bells," he'd say. "I can barely recognize you." True enough. Luckily, she'd invested in contacts to hide outward sensation number three.

It took extreme measures to wake up, get ready, and hide herself. Despite all the ridicule and harsh whispering, Embry's absence hurt the most. Within seventy-two hours, he'd ruined her. They hadn't spoken in nearly a week. Bella had hopped into the Chevy several times set on driving to La Push but remained parked. Silently, she prayed for the strength to continue without him. By the grace of some outward force, she managed to climb out of the pickup and continue on with her life.

Come Saturday, the sun fought against the storm clouds. Warm rays touched every surface. Charlie arranged a fishing trip with Billy. It was their first outing together since the _miracle_. Her father left a post-it on the refrigerator: Out fishing. Back home Sunday! For the first time in days, Bella relaxed. She forewent covering her skin and eyes. Instead, she wore a tight fitting tank and sauntered around the house barefoot. It was unbelievably freeing. The priestess cranked up some classic rock and started laundry. That's how the prowlers found her.

The front door opened with a slight creak. Bella assumed the noise was the heater. She paused a second before pulling towels from the dryer. Her body moved with the electric tunes. When she looked up to time the next load, she noticed a towering shadow. It shrouded the small room with an unsettling darkness. Bella whipped around and saw a vampire standing there. His brilliant ruby irises transfixed by her stillness. She considered screaming, but it'd only irritate him. The house phone rested nearly six feet away. However, she wouldn't be able to complete a call before he latched. The only logical option was waiting.

"You are Isabella Swan?"

Bella nodded, not trusting her voice. She eyed the immortal carefully taking in his beautiful appearance. Unlike other vampires, his skin had an olive complexion. It stretched across a lean body that sported odd clothing. Her assumption was that this male derived from overseas. His thick accent sounded middle eastern. Bella forced a tight lipped smile to feign comfort. It hardly worked. The eternal man could hear her heart pounding within its ribcage. If only her newly found gifts were offensive.

"Kebi, is this the one?"

"Yes, it is she. The human bears the eyes of the goddess."

"Excuse me," Bella choked. Another vampire stood near but remained invisible. It dramatically reduced her chances of escape. Fear reared its ugly head. She took a deep breath and tried regulating her breathing. Carefully, she inched backward to create some distance. The male intruder's figure loomed over hers. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you the priestess of The One Who Is All?"

"Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"Isis," the woman reiterated. Her voice drifted closer to the their position. Bella caught a glimpse of raven hair behind the man. Yet, she still hid. "Have you been touched by the goddess?"

"Why?" The mysterious vampire flashed a dangerous glare. "I mean, why would two immortals care? How could you even possibly know? You don't seem American."

"We are not," he growled. His spheres darkened slightly. It caused an unforeseeable chain reaction. Bella's fear shifted into ire causing _her _irises to shade. She straightened her spine and stared the intruder down. Who were these killers to come into her home without permission? She'd survived through a vampire bite, heartache, and now, some strange transformation. Not once had she'd felt fear. No, she wouldn't allow two alien vampires to salt the situation. Bella was going through enough without their interference.

"Alright," she hissed. "What do you want? You can't just barge into my house without justifiable reason. Sure, you're vampires. Big whoop. I've got enough on my plate. Either you drain me now or get the hell out!"

"You see. The goddess has chosen her," the woman whispered. Bella parted her lips to continue but ceased at the female's sudden appearance. Like her partner, she carried shadowed colors and wore odd clothing. Her crimson orbs reflected the surrounding hall. "Fear not. We've no desire to feed upon the chosen. It would be a sin to ravage a priestess."

"Then why are you here?"

"One of our coven witnessed the tide of Her followers. I believe the video depicted you calling upon the sea. The internet is a remarkable invention," she smiled. "The humans labeled you as Isabella Swan. We traveled from Egypt to claim you. It has been centuries since Isis last chose a mortal. My duty is to secure your destiny. You shall not find such protection here."

"You're joking," Bella huffed.

"I never jest, Priestess. You are at the beginnings of your transformation. Soon, you'll no longer look human. Even now, you resemble the goddess. How will you survive in the modern world? You can beckon Isis's creatures and manipulate the dead. There are many things you are unaware. The eyes you hold are but mirrors into the soul. You have only two options, come with us or become one of us. A Christian nation will never understand your position nor accept you. Do you not find it trying to label yourself as a teenage mortal?"

"I am a teenage mortal."

"Isabella, I am well aware of your true feelings. It is difficult to conceive the severity of these changes, but you must question the future. If I found you, who else might come to Forks? If you know of our kind, then you are aware of the Volturi. They are far older than I and have lived to see many like you. Against your will, they shall take you. We are giving you options. There is nothing here for you. With us, you may be free and use your gifts openly. The people of Egypt would worship you. To hide Isis's devotion would be to deny the world."

The ending of Kebi's speech overpowered Bella's emotional stability. Her anger snowballed into desperation. She backed herself further into the laundry room slamming into the dryer. It warred beneath her touch. Bella tore her eyes away from the beauties and locked onto the carpeted floor. Her bare feet vibrated with tension. _Why_ chimed in her mind like a mantra. Was this truly Isis's plan? The winged deity promised a simple life without pain. Now look at her. Hot tears slid down her cheeks. She threw a clenched fist into the quaking machine. Was she truly to be traded from the Cullens to this murdering clan? What of Embry? He was supposedly her soul mate, but where was he? For nearly a week, he'd been absent. She did feel alone and misunderstood. Even her father thought her to be imbalanced. Bella almost wished she'd stayed in the future to live in agony.

"No," she cried. "I won't do it!"

"You must. Either you join us freely or we'll make you," the man stated.

Bella's vision began to blur. Her choices once again taken away from her. She looked up from her lashes and frowned. The couple collectively gasped. Bella knew her eyes to be black from power. She pushed forward standing a foot away from death. "No," the teenager hissed. "You won't tell me what to do." The terrifying voice wasn't her own. "Get out." It wasn't a request, but they remained stiff. "Get out!" Nothing. Bella sneered and felt her unbridled fury snap. Instincts took over. She literally flew pass the intruders into the kitchen window. Glass exploded into the blanketed lawn. She could hear their frustrated pleas but flight took over. Within moments, the ground disappeared and her petite form took to the sky.

The events escalated into an unknown point. Bella found no reason to question the absurdity of a flying human. Things just seemed to happen. Her only objective was to runaway from the stalkers. Catching the wind, she leveled her arms enjoying the burning star. Her neck tilted to catch the sunlight reflecting off her skin. Nothing glittered. In fact, hundreds of feathers covered her outstretched limbs. She attempted to scream but only cawed. Reality sunk in. Somehow, Bella had shifted into a bird. Any other day, the new ability would've been cause for a grin. Unfortunately, the teenager saw the impossible change as a another step backward. Kebi was right. She knew nothing about Isis or how to pretend normalcy. If she became angry, would she turn into a large bird? How did she even change back?

Her only course of action was to find the wolves. They lived through the trials of animal transformations. The only problem she foresaw was snagging their attention. Sure, she could flap around the pack, but the canines wouldn't know the girl inside the suit. Bella prayed Embry would feel their connection. The couple wasn't exactly on speaking terms, but this surpassed unwanted friendships. Determined, she headed east towards the reservation. The typical twenty minute drive lessened by half. Apparently, wings picked up tremendous speed. It explained the vampires lack of chase.

Bella lowered her long form above the canopies. It was extremely difficult to pinpoint Sam's home. She'd only been to his house once and Embry had driven. Out of all her abilities, the priestess didn't have super senses. What she wouldn't give for enhanced hearing or smell. The only advantage she had was knowing the Uley's lived off the main road. Bella followed the passage until it intercepted with a dirt pathway. She mistook one dwelling before discovering an opening. The shine of three pickups welcomed her gigantic form. With a upturned beak, Bella dove. She soon learned that talons hated flat surfaces.

"Caw, caw," she screeched. In her head, it sounded different. Bella needn't care. Four, burly natives stormed outside itching for a fight. The sight of her took them by surprise. She could only imagine. Like the wolves, her inner-beast outsized the typical bird. Standing straight, the kite reached five feet in height. Bella scooted closer to the werewolves trying to look submissive. The feat was impossible. Her neck refused to bow and wings fanned in distress. She whimpered creating a harsh tweet. Her yellow orbs peered at Embry for comfort. Absolute confusion etched on his face. The longing pain dispersed like always, but the unfamiliarity wracked her imprint's brain. She began waddling towards him. All she wanted was be in his arms.

"What the hell is that," Paul exclaimed. "Big Bird?"

"Shut up," Embry snarled.

"What? You got a crush on it or something," he teased.

Bella ceased all movement and shot the loudmouth a menacing glare. For a instant, she forgot about her hindering shape. The priestess snapped her bill at the dog. She fought the urge to rip his eyes from their sockets. Paul reacted like a pup. He staggered back quivering. Bella cursed at him in bird speak. It earned her a laugh from Jared. "Dude, I think it understood you! This is greatness!" Finally, someone was getting it. She'd hoped her imprint would've been the first.

Embry connected the dots soon after. His brown spheres lit up in recognition. He tiptoed to her eagle-like form as if approaching a rapid beast. "Bells," he whispered. Bella tried to nod forgetting her neck only moved side-to-side. "Is that really you?" To test his theory, his long fingertips graced her protruding breast. Electric tingles detangled her emotional turmoil. She closed the distance between them to create more friction. It aided in many recoveries. The feathers shed onto the earth and left a very naked Bella. Embry clutched her to his chest. "Jesus, Bella. What happened to you? Are you okay?"

She had no response.


	6. Destiny

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Wow. It's been quite some time since I've updated. Words can't express how sorry I am. Truthfully, life just caught up with me. School's been my main concern - twelve hours in the summer, eighteen now. I've fiddled with this chapter for months. I just couldn't get it to my taste. Even now, I'm not completely satisfied. I guess that's how authors work. *shrugs* But, I'd love to thank all my readers! Your reviews, messages, and alerts have been great! It's nice to see how many people enjoy this story. I'd love to hear how ya'll feel about this chapter! Any who, enjoy!

**The Giver of Life**  
"Destiny"  
_Chapter Six_

_She woke in the morning,  
__She knew that her life had passed her by,  
__She called out a warning.  
__Don't ever let life pass you by.  
__-Incubus _

The connection ended quickly. An invisible tug whipped Embry's arm away. Horror played on his handsome features as he fought the unforeseeable force. Arms flailing, the wolf tried to continue their embrace. Bella watched in utter devastation. She was struck between wanting to ease his torment and running from his reaction. Undoubtedly, something supernatural poisoned their connection. The only thing that seemed plausible was a gag-order. Bella stole a glance at Sam. Pure pity reflected in his abysmal spheres. She had her answer.

Shifting a step closer to her mate, Embry cowered. His bare feet struggled to remain frozen. Unfortunately, the alpha's magic overpowered the wolf's resolve. He dutifully whimpered before running into the wilderness. Bella's naked body exposed for the others males to see. She didn't bother showing modesty. The priestess was beyond normal decency. Honestly, Bella couldn't give two shits to what the men thought of her. It was becoming quite clear that the pack wanted her gone.

"Bella, why don't you come inside?"

She turned to the voice. It was Sam. Angry, Bella frowned. Her irises gradually bled into a darker shade. The previous power coursed into her fingertips causing a brilliant glow. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone before, but the alpha tipped the cluttered scale. For the first time, Bella had control over Isis's energy. She stood a pillar of strength before the quivering canine. In truth, the priestess finally felt at one with the deity. She no longer denied the goddess's cryptic truths. Isabella Swan, the high school student, didn't exist. Bella, the priestess of Isis, replaced the heartbroken teenager. She'd be damned if a single man blocked her last attempt at happiness.

"What did you do, Sam? Don't you dare lie."

Unable to resist the authoritative tone, the wolf relented. His shoulders slumped in a pathetic manner. Bella sneered, advancing the shimmering power to her forearms. She wanted to slap him, but his shaking voice held her at bay. "I ordered him away from you, Bella. The council asked for the separation. Your friendship with the Cold Ones caused fear within the elders. Against Billy's wishes, the council voted for you to remain an outsider."

"I am Embry's imprint," the priestess stated. "What makes the elders think that they can separate us? I refuse."

"It doesn't matter," Sam continued. "Embry cannot be within visual contact of you. If he does, it'll hurt him. The pain of continuously refusing an alpha-order eats away at the wolf. He's already suffered the consequences."

Bella's temper soured further. She closed the distance between herself and the pack leader. Sam flinched at the closeness but remained strong. The priestess quickly smothered his regality. Brushing against a bare arm, the towering man faltered onto his knees. Bruises formed like grey paint strokes. Never had Bella inflicted pain using the goddess's power. Until this moment, she believed most of the gifts to be good-natured. Apparently, there was more to Isis than being the Giver of Life.

"You promised, Sam. The night of the bonfire, you said that the tribe coveted healers and wouldn't _endanger_ me. What do you call this? I won't allow you to do this. Release the order, right now."

"I can't, Bella," he hissed. "This is above me. If I had my way, Embry would be happily imprinted. He's a part of _my_ pack. Do you think that I enjoy hurting him? I can hardly imagine what he's going through, but the elders won't allow it. There is only one solution that might rectify the situation: breaking your ties with the bloodsuckers. The council might see it as an act of goodwill."

"That's your suggestion? You want me to break my friendship with Alice because it might satisfy the elders?" Sam nodded, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe you're such a lapdog. You'd go against what's right for the sake of praise. You don't deserve to be alpha."

A stern growl rumbled from the right. Bella flashed a crippling glare in Paul's direction. The canine's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. She returned her focus back to Sam. He looked terrible. It was as if he agreed with her later statement. Bella found it unbelievably hard to not pity him. Beyond the wolf, he was just a scared, young man. He never desired the tribe's responsibilities. She hadn't noticed until now. The same haunted look she wore, reflected in his dimming eyes.

"How many are on the council?"

"Seven," Jared replied.

"Then, it's a lost cause," Bella sighed. "I can't change their minds. If one of my father's best friends is willing to vote against me, the others aren't likely to change. I should thank Billy for standing up for me. At least, someone had my back."

"I do, Bella," Sam whispered. "I know how this looks, but you've been good to the tribe. You've healed Emily. I'd do anything for you."

The words softened Bella's demeanor. The golden essence returned inside her body. She forced a small smile. "You need to stop lying, Sam. The truth is, is that people always want to take. I've grown accustomed to it. I didn't realize until now that I'll probably never be happy. Look at me. I'm a freak. I came here hoping for salvation. Two Egyptian vampires broke into my house demanding I leave with them. I ran scared, turned into a gigantic bird, and then discovered that the only good thing in life can't see me. I honestly wish I could just disappear.

"Tell the elders that I'm done. I love Embry with all my heart, but I can't do this again. It nearly killed me the first time. However, if you ever need me, you know where I live. I can't promise I'll be there, but it's the least I can offer."

Before the wolves could intervene, Bella envisioned the open sky. The freedom of soaring into the blue abyss consumed her mind. Like before, her body shifted into a kite. Feathers sprouted across her skin. She flapped glorious wings until she was above the canopies. With nowhere to go, the priestess beckoned Isis. Bella needed the warmth only a mother could provide.

She needn't wait long. The vast horizon transformed into a spectrum of color. Palm trees replaced the pines below. Tropical blooms breached the sandy earth. Bella descended to the familiar pond. Instead of phasing into a humanoid form, the priestess latched long talons on an arched log. A settling peace comforted the bird. With round eyes, Bella watched the fish swim beneath the surface. They seemed carefree, trapped in such a small pool. The teenager couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever feel that way again.

"Dearest daughter, you have suffered," Isis chimed. Though Bella couldn't see the deity, the woman's presence bestowed unconditional love. She felt the emotion radiating from the goddess's person. "Perhaps, it is time."

"Time for what," the priestess cawed, her beak barely moving.

"To live, Isabella. The past presented knowledge. Now, you must face destiny."

Before Bella could ask her meaning, reality contorted heaven. Dreary Forks shrouded Eden's brilliance. Clothed and in human form, she found herself standing in front of Charlie's house. A blanket of snow covered every surface but the shielded front porch. There were no signs of life within the house. Both vehicles, the cruiser and Chevy, were missing from the driveway. Confused, Bella hiked to the front door. Unsurprisingly, the withered threshold was locked tight. It took her minute to recall the spare key above the doorframe.

Unlocking door, Bella strolled inside to a dank fortitude. The electricity seemed functional due to the oven's clock, but the heat remained silent. By the stuffy air, no one had bothered with circulation. Suspicious, she snuck into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The only item within was a box of baking soda. Confusion twisted into panic. The priestess trotted down the hall and upstairs. Charlie's room fit the rest of the house. He typically forewent making his bed everyday, but the four-post monstrosity was well-made. Little things were misplaced too. His trusty alarm clock and shoe shining kit no longer crowded the nightstand. It appeared that her father had vacated some time ago.

She exited the room and inched towards hers. The door was tightly shut. Bella had to wiggle the knob to gain entrance. After it finally gave, sunlight breached her sight. Unlike the other rooms, the curtains were drawn back displaying hundreds of photographs and sympathy cards. In essence, everything remained exactly how she left it. Her laptop and homework rested on the whitewashed desk, while a pile of dirty laundry lay within the hamper. Jacob's dream catcher still hung on her headboard. Unfortunately, the violet bedspread was hardly visible due to the unfamiliar memorabilia. Bella closed in on the chaos and picked up a flowery card. It was from the Mike Newton. It offered Chief Swan condolences for his daughter's death. Frantic, she read twenty more Hallmark wishes. All noted the same loss.

Bella's knees buckled. Her volcanic frame nearly crashed into the floorboards. She eyed the mess with disbelief. How could anyone presume her dead? If she was, she'd missed a very important memo. For Christ's sake, they couldn't have found a body. Poor Charlie, the priestess thought. Bella could only imagine what he went through. She needed to find him. He couldn't have gone too far. The cards were dated five months ago. However, knowing her father, the event probably occurred months before. Without valid evidence, he wouldn't just give up.

Tugging the hoodie over head, Bella trudged downstairs. The phone line was still active. It only reassured her more. Picking up the headset, she dialed the station. It rang once before a rookie answered. "Hello, is Chief Swan available?" The man said he was off for the day. It seemed odd considering his work hours. "Doesn't he usually work until six?" The cop responded with a delightful chuckle. It was Charlie's fortieth birthday. A party was being held in his honor in La Push. Bella hung up the phone immediately. Forty years meant she was nineteen. Considering the jumping timeline, Bella found herself over one year from her original jump. She needed to get onto the reservation, wolves be damned.

The priestess stormed out of the house. Without a car, she had two choices: fly or walk. Neither sounded particularly great. It'd be quicker to phase, but she'd be without clothes. Hell would freeze over before she entered that spectacle. Walking would take a significant amount of time. La Push was miles away from town. She needed a ride, but where? She had no money. The grocery cash jar sat empty above the freezer. Everyone thought she was dead. There was a chance that the Cullens might've left a car, but that was a big-fat if. Maybe, she could hitch a ride from a stranger. If they turned out to be a creep, she'd zap them with Isis's mojo. Decided, Bella took a sharp right onto the main street.

About fifteen minutes into her hike, someone did pull over. She didn't even have wave a thumb in the air. It was an elderly woman, mid-fifties. Her obnoxiously sized pickup slowed as soon as Bella reached a convenience store. With a bushy brow and pink lips, the woman demanded she hop into the cab. After asking where Bella was heading, she rattled on about young women roaming the streets alone. Her attention was charming, a bit old-fashioned. She constantly asked if Bella was warm enough considering the freezing temperatures. Though the woman couldn't see her hooded face, the priestess smiled the entire way.

They reached the Quileute border fairly quickly. The woman insisted driving to her specific destination, but Bella promised walking wasn't a hindrance. She thanked the trucker with a small wave and power-walked into the woods. For the first time since arriving home, she felt calm. The serenity of the native lands sent strong waves through her broken soul. It was like the earth knew who she was. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise her if it did. Isis claimed that all living things would gravitate towards her. For a brief moment, she merely accepted the energy offered. Soon, she'd be a lamb for slaughter. Bella wasn't entirely too sure which pack she'd be greeting. Would a crippled Billy greet her or an able one?

The question was soon answered. As Bella hid amongst the wilderness, she spotted Jake's house. Several cars littered the lawn including Charlie's cruiser. Music echoed from the backyard, while rich laughter filled every room of the house. Several large natives filtered in-and-out from the patio. Someone unfamiliar was grilling steaks, but a very scarred Emily passed around beer. Bella didn't know if she should be relieved or absolutely horrified.

Completely frozen, the priestess watched from the sidelines. She noted that Sam, Quil Sr., Jared, Paul, and Billy were in attendance. The others, Bella didn't know or couldn't recognize. Embry wasn't within sight, which led her to believe that he was running patrol. She assumed that one of the gigantic natives was Jacob. From the distance, Bella couldn't decipher him apart from the other unknowns. Both males seemed significantly more cheerful than the rest. Her father, for example, appeared indifferent. He sat next to his childhood friend drinking Miller. A hauntingly dark expression leaked into his chocolate eyes. Bella knew that particular look: loss. He hadn't properly grieved. A sad part of her was cheerful of the fact.

When the steaks finished, Sue Clearwater fixed Charlie a plate. He thanked her with a timid smile. She responded by kissing his forehead. The simple action explained her father's absence. It seemed they'd began dating. Something must have happened to Harry. Two broken people had found each other. Charlie deserved happiness. Bella only hoped presenting herself was a good idea. She could wait until he arrived home. It would probably fair better than being surrounded by loved ones. Unfortunately, she knew if the tables were turned, she'd want her father coming to her quickly as possible.

Bella squared her shoulders and descended towards the house. She'd only traveled a couple of yards before one of wolves took notice. Their superior hearing picked up on her booted feet. Bella ignored the questionable eyes and kept her head down. The priestess returned her focus to the surrounding woods. "Bring me strength," she breathed. As the words left her lips, every supernatural being turned to her. Curious, the humans followed suit.

The following two minutes became a blur. Charlie leapt from his chair before he could see Bella's face. Fatherly instincts could arguably be a sixth sense. He ran down the icy slope with Sam hot on his trail. The priestess pondered his tail for a moment. It was becoming devastatingly clear that the pack believed her to be a vampire. Logically, the assumption made perfect sense. She'd disappeared after the Cullens left. Dating a vampire probably placed her on the alpha's shit list. Once he saw her eyes, they'd want to kill her. A beating heart meant nothing when one's eyes were yellow. It'd take time to adjust.

"Bells," Charlie shouted. A crazed gleam flashed behind hopeful eyes. Bella removed her hood to display the truth. For the first time in her life, she saw Charlie cry. It didn't matter that she appeared otherworldly. His first instinct was wrap sturdy arms around her and never let go. She welcomed the embrace, accepting his salty tears. "It's you. It's really you."

"Dad, everything's going to be okay. I'm here," she cooed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you. I love you so much." His grip only tightened with each passing word. He was afraid to let go. Bella snuck a hot hand underneath his coat. She empowered her digits to heal her father's pain. Within seconds, Charlie became a new man, virtually radiant. He lifted the teenager into the air and twirled her like a toddler. This time, Bella's eyes watered.

When he finally calmed down, the Forks' chief pulled her onto the patio. He sat her down on vacant chair and stared. Bella blushed under the attention causing the old man to laugh. It was such a beautiful sound. "I can't believe it, Bells. You're sitting in front of me. I'd say I'm dreaming, but everyone's gawking at yah. Jesus Christ," he grinned, "this is the happiest birthday of my life."

She didn't know what to say. All eyes _were_ locked onto her. Bella stole a glance at Sam to assess the pack situation. It didn't look good. He appeared torn. A part of him wanted to rip her into pieces, while the other half wanted Charlie to enjoy his rediscovered kin. Bella forced an impassive face. She didn't want them to know her secret. It was already predetermined that they'd turn her out. If she was being honest with herself, she'd do the same. Their reasons were slightly different. The priestess just couldn't forgive her absence.

"Where have you been, Bells?"

"Dad, why don't we talk about that later? You should enjoy your party."

"I guess you're right," he relented. The healing touch certainly abided his normal anger. Any other parent would be having a fit. She only hoped that the natives wouldn't pick up on the abnormality.

"Emily, why don't you bring out more beer? I'm going to have a cold one with my daughter."

Like an attentive hostess, Sam's imprint sauntered to the cooler and brought out two longnecks. She popped the caps and handed them off. Bella accepted and timidly took a sip. She'd never tried alcohol before. Of course, every wolf eyed the intake as a questionable feat. Bella ignored them, enjoying the bitter flavor. She could understand why her father adored it so much.

"Are you hungry, Bells? You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

"Actually, yeah, but I don't want to put Billy out. There's quite a few mouths to feed." Before Charlie could protest, Paul whipped out a paper plate full of food. He was hoping for a entertaining show. Vampires wouldn't touch the stuff, However, Bella was like them. She hadn't eaten since her first phase. In a very unladylike fashion, the priestess inhaled the entire meal. The only evidence that there had been food was a single speck of barbeque sauce.

"Damn," someone hollered, "she eats like a wolf."

"Sorry," Bella blushed. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"You're blushing," another said.

"Of course, she's blushing," Charlie scoffed. "You embarrassed the poor girl, Seth. Frankly, I'm thrilled she's eating. You always picked at food like a bird." Bella couldn't help it, she giggled. It was too ironic.

Eventually, the party ensued around the familial pair. Gifts were exchanged, cake passed around. Most steered clear of further questioning. However, the tension within the pack never eased. They now understood that she wasn't a leech, but there was an uncertain promise that the Cullens might return. Fortunately for her, they couldn't inquire about the coven without outing their secret. They'd either have to wait to hear the news through Charlie or try more a more subtle approach. Bella was honestly curious how it'd play out.

The sun began to set causing a shift around the room. Paul left with a cheesy goodbye and was replaced with Embry. Bella needn't spare a glance in his direction. She could still feel the half-formed bond. It sang angelic tunes of sweet adoration. Without moment's hesitation, the priestess returned her hood. She couldn't risk eye contact. The group spread hellos like wild fire, which he returned with charming zest. Of course, when his presence towered of the Swans, Sam whispered a short explanation. It wasn't exactly quiet. Embry's eyes widened in shock but quickly smoothed it over. Bella merely nodded in his vicinity, taking a generous gulp of beer.

"How was work, Son," Charlie asked. "Sam says you've been at it nonstop."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to keep busy. We've had some disturbances around the reservation. You know, bear attacks."

"Bears, huh? You'd think they'd be hibernating this time of year. Has anyone actually spotted one?"

"Well, Jared spotted a couple close to the interstate. They're pretty fast…."

"Yeah, be careful, Kid," Charlie forewarned. "They'll take a swipe at yah. I've been telling Bells to steer clear of those beasts before she could crawl. They're known for eating hikers. Make sure you bring a shotgun."

A few wolves snorted at the comment. Evidently, Embry wasn't talking about grizzlies. "I will. Don't worry, Chief."

Eventually, Embry claimed a foldable chair near Jared. The duo animatedly chatted, while Emily filled an entire tray with food. She heaved the mass to Bella's mate with a motherly smile. A pitiful blend of jealousy and longing iced the priestess's heart. She missed serving the wolf. Bella would never forget the morning he ran through the rainstorm. Seeing bits of pancake batter plastered on his face was the highlight of her day. The priestess prayed that breakfast wouldn't be their last. Maybe, she'd bake something for him. An anonymous package delivered to the Call residence wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Bella, would like another drink," Emily asked.

"That'd be great, Emily. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled, again.

As she walked to the cooler, something intersected. Emily released a girly shriek stomping on the stained deck. Bella peaked across the floor expecting a spider. What she spotted, was something not entirely different. A tiny scorpion scampered across the dark slats attempting escape. Its reddish stinger curled forward to attack. The men were laughing at the sight, but Sam surged forward to his imprint's rescue. Fortunately, the arachnid had an advantage. It swiveled at a masterful speed towards Bella. Tiny black eyes pleaded for salvation. Being who she was, the priestess could never deny a follower. She blocked Sam's path and ushered the little guy into her palm. Her natural heat automatically sedated the critter. Its tail relaxed, beady eyes in complete awe. Bella stroked its tan spine gently.

"Are you insane," Sam shouted. "Throw it into the snow, right now."

Bella dryly chuckled, continuing the affection. "He's harmless."

"Actually, Bells is right. That's a Northern Scorpion. They have a wicked sting, but they aren't lethal," Charlie reassured. "It's still dangerous to hold one, though. You should put it down." The priestess shook her head. "Come on, Bells. It could still sting yah. They don't like socializing."

"Trust me, he wants to stay in my palm. It's nice and toasty."

The chief smirked, scratching his mustache, but didn't say another word. He waved Sam back to his seat. Emily, too afraid to near the thing, suggested Jared grab the beer. As he went to rise, Bella stood. She told him to sit and grabbed herself a brew. All eyes followed her semi-graceful movements. To humor them, the priestess curtsied before returning to her seat. It earned a few chuckles.

"Well," Billy hollered, "I guess I just wanted to wish Charlie a happy birthday! It's been a tough year, but I think Bella's return is an omen. Let's make the best of tonight and enjoy the new year. Congratulations, Old Man. I love you like a brother!"

True to Charlie's nature, a deep blush stained his neck. He hid behind his beer as if it magically allowed the drinker invisibility. The pack laughed at his expense, clapping bottles. Bella threw a soothing smile in his direction, vowing to always be there for him. Despite whatever crap came her way, she wanted nothing more than his happiness.


End file.
